Lost Time
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: 14 years ago Jirou ran away and no one knew why. Catch up to present, his son has now entered Hyoutei. But there are secrets that threaten the catch up with them and ruin the life they have so grown accustom to. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost Time

Pairing: Atobe Keigo/Akutagawa Jirou. Some OshiAto, but not in the way your thinking. ^^

Rating: T

Summary: 14 years ago Jirou ran away and no one knew why. Catch up to present, his son has now entered Hyoutei. But there are secrets that threaten the catch up with them and ruin the life they have so grown accustom to.

Disclaimer: Authoress owns absolutely nothing. Except for plot, Keisuke, Yuichiro, Rukia, Kimiko, Ketsuya….and any other character's that weren't in the actual PoT series.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san, wake up!""Sleepy. Go way, Keisuke."

"Kaa-san, I have school and you have work. So get up," Keisuke demanded, attempting to pull his mother from the bed. When the blonde refused to move he crossed his arms, using his secret weapon. "Chocolate muffins."

The blonde shot up, looking around the room. "I heard chocolate."

"I made muffins for breakfast. They're on the table, but….."

"Oh, your such a wonderful son!" the blonde cooed, cuddling his son tightly. "What would I do without you?"

"Starve."

"Cute. Where's your blazer?"

"By the door. I'll get it on the way out. Now food," Keisuke said, pulling his mother into the main room. Both froze at the sight of the green- eyed brunette girl sitting at their dinning table, legs crossed, nibbling on a muffin.

"Ohayou!"

"Rukia, how did you get in here?"

"Door was open. I knew Jirou-san wouldn't mind."

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan. How is Ryou?"

"Dad is good. Happy. Kaa-san is still trying to fight for custody. They agreed on joint custody, but now she wants sole custody. Pleading that living with two men will stunt my social growth. I like Choutarou-san though, he's really nice."

"It's been 6 months since the divorce was final, right? She's still trying to fight the system," Jirou asked, taking a muffin of his own.

"Just wants child support payments. Since tou-san made her sign a prenup, she only got 10 percent of the marital assets. She wants more."

"You know, this is what Shishido gets for having a child young. No offense. I seriously thought he was completely hung up on Choutarou. Guess that one fight they had really made a difference, then again they are together now so it's all good."

"Kaa-san, you had me young."

"That's different. Don't you kids need to get to school?"

"Going," Keisuke sighed, going to put his shoes and blazer on. Rukia followed behind him, slipping her own shoes back on.

"Have a good first day!! Love you, Keisuke!!"

"Love you, too," Keisuke called back as the two third-years left the apartment. It was the exact standard for all Hyoutei students to live in a middle-class apartment building, but what they didn't know didn't hurt them.

"Get your schloarship all fixed for this semester?"

"Yeah. Kaa-san, has to work a few extra hours, but we can make the payments. Besides he gets an alumnus discount."

"Why do you call Jirou 'kaa-san'? It's weird."

"He did give birth to me, you know," he said quietly so that other students walking to school wouldn't hear him.

"But still. He's the only parent you've ever known. Don't you think you should call him 'tou-san'?"

"NO!! He's always told me about father, but he won't tell me who my father is. I know I have a father that makes kaa-san my kaa-san. Okay?"

"Parent drama. I'm glad I'm adopted," a low voice chimed, arm finding itself around Keisuke's neck. They stopped to look at the blue-haired, ruby eyed friend.

"Ohayou, Yuichiro," Rukia waved enthusiastically. Keisuke pushed Yuichiro away and continued walking, the two quickly catching up with him. "You're a surrogate child, not adoptive," Keisuke told him.

"Same difference."

"They are completely different."

"Speaking of completely the same. Atobe twins at 2 o'clock," Yuichiro pointed. The light black-haired, silver eyed girls walked past them with their noses turned up. "People persons, aren't they? Anyways, I know a president that needs to hurry to the auditorium for his speech. And hey, look, we are at school. Let's go, Kei," Yuichiro chuckled, pushing his blonde companion towards the high-end junior high.

"Don't push me, Oshitari. And don't call me 'Kei'."

"Mou….I told you to call me Yuichi."

"Would you two stop. People are going to start thinking your gay for each other," Rukia berated.

"But I am gay for Kei," he cried, throwing his arms tightly around the other boy.

Keisuke pushed away, turning on him with a fierce glare, arms crossed. "Don't make me have you suspended." Yuichiro stared in shock as the light blonde walked away. "Wow, since of déjà vu. He looked incredibly familiar. That glare. That pose….I've seen them somewhere before."

"Yeah, you see them almost everyday. Come on, Yuichiro," she laughed, hooking their arms together.

All day Yuichiro tried to remember why Keisuke looked familiar. True Keisuke glared at him almost everyday and insulted him for one reason or another, but this time it was difference. The position of Keisuke's head, those ice-blue eyes glaring death. Where? Where had he seen that before? A movie? One of his father's books? Manga?

During afternoon tennis practice he hoped Keisuke would make that pose again but he didn't.

"I told daddy I wanted Prada. He got me Marc Jacobs instead," Atobe Kimiko bragged to the other tennis club fan girls. "We both got two pairs of Chanel sunglasses," Atobe Ketsuya chimed in, flashing the expensive accessory about. Keisuke groaned in annoyance at the bragging in the cooing. Raising his hand he snapped his fingers to gain their attention. "Please go else where if you wish to coo over you clothing. Do no disturb my practice."

That snapping looked familiar as well. Damn, why did it seem so familiar?

"Who do you think you are? Buchou," Kimiko snided, thinking this country boy could never be captain.

"As a matter of fact I am. Now either shut up or get off my courts."

"You hick!! Do you even know who are father is?" Ketsuya defended.

"Don't care if God is your father. My club. My rules. Follow them or leave." Hiyoshi-sensei took this opportunity to reinforce Keisuke's point. The girls huffed in indignation, but stayed silent none the less. With that settled Hiyoshi-sensei gave Keisuke the go ahead to continue on with practice. "Oshitari!"

"Hai, sensei?"

"Your parents have some tapes…."

"I bet they do."

Hiyoshi glared. "Not those tapes. Tapes of old matches and practices from when we were in school. Can you bring those tomorrow?"

"Oh, those tapes. Yeah, sure," he shrugged. Wait, that was it!! "Atobe Keigo!!" Yuichiro yelled, pointing directly at Keisuke. "I knew you reminded me of someone."

"That country boy reminding you of our father!" the twins laughed.

"The eyes. The glare. The snap."

"Oshitari, stop spouting nonsense. Please, go play your match," Keisuke sighed. Oshitari was on some kind of drug if he actually thought Keisuke was related in anyway to the Atobes. Besides he was born in Hokkaido. There was no way he could be related to Atobe Keigo. Not one way.

-----

"Tadaima," he called upon entering his home. He slid off his shoes, walking into the main room. The fridge was open, a naked man standing there looking into it. "They're called pants. Wonderful invention, you know."

The man jumped, spinning around to face Keisuke. "Keisuke, right? I'm Yano. Your dad's lover."

"Debatable."

"Ah. Your dad told me he had an incorrigible brat I would have to win over to be with him. You know you make your dad miserable when you run off his lovers. You're really nothing of importance."

Jirou took that moment to emerge--fully dressed--from his bedroom. He stomped up to Yano shoving his clothes into his arms. "You need to leave."

"What? Why? I though we…." he stuttered, frantically trying to dress.

"No one, I mean no on, talks to my son like that. You have a problem with him, you have a HUGE problem with me."

"Jirou, baby, please…."

"Don't call me that," Jirou glared, shoving the stunned man out and slamming the door in his face.

"He had a small dick."

"Keisuke," Jirou berated.

"Merely stating. Kaa-san, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. If a man can't accept my son, he can't have me. It's a two for one deal. How about some dinner?"

"Did dad call you that?" Keisuke asked, while Jirou put his shoes on.

"Call me what?"

"Baby. I've never seen you get so upset over a term of endearment like that," Keisuke elaborated. He sat next to his mother to put his own shoes back on.

"Rarely. Your father wasn't one for terms of endearment."

"One last question: can I see my birth certificate?"

Jirou froze. "Why?"

"I was born in Hokkaido, right?"

"Oh," he let out a breath of relief. "Yes, In the Kamikawa prefecture. We moved to Tokyo for your schooling."

"But you use to go to Hyoutei."

"Back in Junior High. I moved in with my grandparents right before Senior High. Any other questions?"

"Have you seen father? You know, since I was born?"

"Seen him? I haven't had contact with him, if that's what you mean. Perhaps walking down the street, but he's never seen me. Why so curious?"

"No reason," Keisuke shrugged, hoping up. "Just something weird that happened at practice."

Jirou held the front door open letting Keisuke out before locking it behind them. "Weird?"

"Oshitari, exclaiming that I reminded him of Atobe Keigo. The bad thing was Atobe's daughters were right there and started laughing. I almost felt myself consider the possibility, but it's impossible. The Atobes live here in Tokyo, you had me at 16. You were in Hokkaido at 16. The math doesn't add up right. Besides, being even half related to those spoiled brats makes me cringe."

Jirou smiled with a nod. "Yes, it's impossible."

------

Hiyoshi-sensei gathered all the regulars into the club room, the TV set up. The DVD loading screen waiting for its command.

"Who uses DVDs anymore? Hey, Oshitari haven't your parents ever heard of Blu-Ray?"

"These were made some 16 years ago. When they were third years here. Be happy they're not on VHS."

"Enough," Hiyoshi sighed, taking the remote in hand. He hit play, the tennis courts appearing on screen.

"Are you serious? Our uniforms haven't changed in 16 years?" another third-year yelled.

"Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!" The club chanted on screen. The camera panned over to show a high-speed match between a silver-haired buchou and blonde volleyist. "Keisuke-kun, I'm sure you recognize your father," Hiyoshi said, pointing to a 14 year old Jirou who was chasing after the ball.

"Hametsu e no Rondo," Atobe yelled, smashing the ball. Jirou seemed use to the smash and with a flip of his wrist sent it back.

"This is the caliber Hyoutei regulars were once at."

"Game, Set, and Match. Atobe. 6 games to 2."

"Dang it!! But that was such a sugoi match. I'm getting better at returning your smashes and your serves. One day Keigo, I'll be better than you!!" Jirou cheered. Atobe patted the boy on the head.

"Keep thinking that Jirou."

"Oi, no molesting the Jirou!!" Mukahi Gakuto yelled.

"So says the one that practically fucks his partner on the court," Shishido Ryou yelled.

Hiyoshi hit the fast-forward button. "Shishido-sempai and Mukahi-sempai were never very good at censoring themselves."

"Was the entire team gay back then or something?"

"They were young. Shishido married a woman and they had a daughter…."

"But then they got divorced because Ryou-san was having an affair with his doubles partner from Junior High," Oshitari chimed in.

"Mukahi-sempai and Oshitari-sempai stayed together, got married, and have a surrogate loud mouth son."

Yuichiro gave his sensei a mock bow.

"Jirou-sempai moved to Hokkaido and then moved back to Tokyo. Atobe got married and had two daughters and took over his father's company. Kabaji….I'm not sure what happened to Kabaji."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What's this??" the single second-year regular of the bunch called. They all turned back to the screen, which showed a bus full of Hyoutei regulars. Hiyoshi pushed play.

"And here we have the co-dependant pairing of Shishido Ryou and Ootori Choutarou," Gakuto laughed, pointing the camera at the two boys sharing an I-pod. Shishido raised his middle finger, flipping Gakuto off, before Choutarou grabbed his hand to link their fingers together. The camera spun around to land on the blue-haired megane. "My gorgeous boyfriend, Oshitari Yuushi, who is ignoring me in favor of a stupid book. You know the real thing is better."

"Later, Gakuto."

"Whatever," Gakuto sighed. It appeared he was walking, as the camera jarred slightly. Suddenly, the camera shook as Gakuto jumped into a seat. He turned the camera to his own face giving a mischievous smirk before turning it back around and hitting the zoom button. A couple appeared on screen, furiously making out with each other. Keisuke's eyes widened. That was his mother making-out with Atobe Keigo.

He had known they were schoolmates and had been on the same tennis team, but he didn't know this.

"Geez, Jirou, did you not give him any for a month of something?"

Jirou pulled out of the kiss, Atobe diving to pale neck. "Two, actually. Keigo said we couldn't have sex till we both won our first matches of the year."

"Well can't you guys wait to get to Atobe's mansion before doing that crap?"

"Everyone else is ignoring it, so why don't you," Atobe glared.

"I'm bored."

"Fantastic. Ore-sama is 16 and has been denied sex."

"Point taken," Gakuto said, turning the camera away. "Well, I'm bored. Going to bother Yuushi. Ja ne!!"

Keisuke didn't show it, but he was utterly confused. 16. His mother was with Atobe Keigo at 16. That's not possible. Jirou had said he moved to Hokkaido two years prior. If the date on the video was correct, Keisuke was born roughly 11 months later.

"Do you guys know where Jirou went to? It's been like two months," Shishido whispered during a practice on the video. This scene was shot about three months after the previous.

"What did ore-sama say about that name?"

"Maybe if you hadn't done something to Jirou, he wouldn't have left. His parents said he suddenly decided to live with his grandparents in Hokkaido. What did you do?" Gakuto glared.

"Ore-sama did nothing. What Jirou does is none of ore-sama's concern. He made sure of that."

"Yeah, because this is all Jirou's fault," they yelled after their buchou.

"Would you two stop. Can't you see? Atobe's taking this harder than anyone. He loved Jirou, more than anything in this world. More than himself even. Jirou, in a way, has betrayed him. We all know Jirou. He tells Atobe everything, but the fact that he has suddenly moved to Hokkaido and not said anything. That puts up a huge red flag….."

Keisuke couldn't bear to watch anymore. This stupid videos were supposed to be about tennis. What was all this other random crap? Grabbing his jersey and backpack he stomped out of the club room. Hiyoshi-sensei could yell at him later for cutting off early. Rukia saw him stomping by and ran up to him. "Keisuke, where you going?"

"Home."

"Home? Practice isn't over. You can't….."

"I don't give a shit," he glared, resisting the urge to push her out of the way. Without another word he stomped the few blocks to his apartments. Did his mother lie to him? Were those videos fake?

"Tadaima," he yelled. Upon no answer he threw his stuff down running into Jirou's room. His mother was obviously still at work. Climbing up into Jirou's closest, he pulled down a keep sake box with his name on it. Jirou had always told him this was a very special treasure box. Tossing it down onto the bed he popped the lid open, rummaging through it as quickly as possible. Birthday cards. Test scores. Elementary projects. Mother's day cards Keisuke had made. Here. Keisuke's baby book. He opened it.

Most of it was all written in with Jirou's messy calligraphy. He shuffle through the pages. Footprints. Fingerprints. Baby's first steps. Here. Baby's birth certificate. A copy, of course.

"Name: Akutagawa Keisuke. Birthday: May 3rd." Two days before his mother's own birthday. "Birthplace: Kamikawa-shichou, Hokkaido, Japan. Mother's name: Akutagawa Jirou. Father's name:…."

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before reading the name written there. "It can't be." Maybe he was reading the kanji wrong. "Father's name: Atobe Keigo." It. It had to be a lie. Okay, so kaa-san didn't move when he originally said and had obviously been dating Atobe, but maybe….maybe he got pregnant by another man. That had to be it. That had been why he ran. Maybe he had still been so in love with Atobe that he had but Atobe's name as the father.

That had to be it.

A knock on the front door, made him jump. Rushing to put everything up. It may have been messy but kaa-san wouldn't notice. Shoving the box back into the closest he ran to answer the door. Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi (or was it Oshitari as well) Gakuto, and Shishido Ryou stood on the other side.

"Come in," Keisuke said, stepping out of the way. They entered the house taking seats on the couch while Keisuke prepared tea. After the water was boiling he ran back into the main room. Taking a seat on the floor.

"Man, Jirou is going to kill me," Gakuto whined. "Yuushi told me to edit that stuff out but you have the right to know."

"It's not your place to tell him, Mukahi. Jirou didn't want Keisuke to know for a reason," Shishido scolded.

"Atobe Keigo, is my father?"

Oshitari stepped between the arguing men, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Keisuke. You are Atobe's son. He's only son and his oldest child."

"So what? Why did he hide it?"

"You don't understand. Jirou has kept you hidden for that reason. If Atobe were to become aware of your existence….."

"Kid, you get everything," Shishido said, deciding to be blunt.

Keisuke looked taken aback. "Everything?"

"You're the rightful heir to the Atobe fortune," Oshitari elaborated. "In the event Atobe finds out about you. You get everything. The money. The house. The company. You are Atobe Keisuke, Atobe Keigo's only son."

He stared at the serious man in disbelief. He gets everything?

-Chapter 1 Owari-


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Lost Time is completed. I just need to post all 9 nine chapters. As it is I will try to post a chapter a day or maybe two chapters a day. So no waiting this time.

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

So he had to keep this a secret? Easy enough. He'd just pretend he had never found out. To be truthful the money would be nice. He'd been able to support Jirou with no trouble and Jirou could quick his current job. But he didn't want all the responsibility of being an heir. The press. The media. Having to look perfect constantly. He didn't want to be a celebrity. Pretending he never found out Atobe was his father would be easy. Besides all he had to go on was some video and a couple of adult's words. No actual paternity test. There was still a small fraction of a chance he wasn't related to Atobe.

"Keisuke?"

He jumped in surprise at his mother's voice. "You okay? Normally when I order pizza you eat a half before I get a chance at it."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Mm-hmm. About?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, grabbing a piece of pizza.

"I've raised you for 14 years, I think I know when something is wrong."

"Really its nothing. Just stressed. I have student council duties, tests, new students, tennis club….just a lot on my mind, you know. You went to Hyoutei, you know how it is."

"I did, but I was asleep most of the time. Didn't really pay attention to things," Jirou shrugged, turning the TV back up. This was their weekly tradition--as it were. Every Saturday Jirou took a shorter shift and came home ordered pizza and they would sit and watch whatever was on MTV at the time. Jirou's boss understood he needed time to spend with his son, that being the only reason he let Jirou cut out early on their busiest day.

"Urgh…every week with the Hiltons."

Jirou laughed. "You should have seen it when I was your age. Every where you went it was Paris this or Paris that. I actually didn't know who she was till Atobe introduced me to her."

"Atobe introduced you to Paris Hilton?"

"Hey, I had well off friends when I was younger. Paris isn't that bad in person."

"I bet her daughters are. They seem to be."

For some reason or another they both enjoyed watching the Forbes specials that came on periodically. The lives of the Rich and the Fabulous. They both loved to see how much money these people were worth and how much money they burned needlessly. Rich people didn't understand the value of a dollar, yen, Euro, etc. They spent money like it grew on a tree. Maybe it did. Could they grown a money tree?

"Speaking of rich and fabulous," the voice on the television said. "We have the top three richest families in the world."

"80 million net worth," Keisuke bet, slamming some money on the table.

"They're European, Kei. Number 3 ranked….I'm going 120," Jirou answered, matching his son's bet.

"As a whole their children's net work is roughly 86 million."

"Crap!!"

Keisuke laughed at his mother's outburst. He was really bad at betting. Always lost at this game. Then again, his lost was Keisuke's gain.

"Our number 2 richest heir/heiress in the world resides in Tokyo, Japan. Naturally we are talking about the Atobe family. These young heiresses…."

"Should we even bet on this one?"

"Yes, we should. I know I'll win this one," Jirou smirked. "Easily, 120."

"You said that last time. Pick another number."

"Fine 121. Happy?"

"I'll go with 115," Keisuke answered, slapping down the money.

"Their net worth rounds off to about 200 million combined…."

Jirou grabbed back his money, playfully waving it at Keisuke.

"The interesting thing about this family is the fact they have no son. After extensive research into the Atobe family a male heir should be produced," a celebrity expert was saying. "According to old bi-laws, the company could only be taken over by a male. Of course, with no current male heir the eldest daughter will get the company."

"Interesting," the TV announcer said. "With this information we roughly rounded out the value of a son. Their son's net worth would be around 350 million dollars."

Jirou looked over at the sudden chocking sounds of his son. "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly patting Keisuke on the back.

"That's a lot of money. Why didn't they do those kind of statistics with other families?"

"Because the Atobes are an old family that followed a more traditionalist view when writing the bi-laws. I'm sure that other countries have similar laws as far as royalty goes. In some countries a princess can't rule without being married."

"I guess."

----

"Did you guys watch that Forbes thing last night?" Rukia asked.

"I missed it, but it will come on again," Yuichiro answered, licking his ice cream leisurely. Weekends like this were fun.

"The net worth of an Atobe son….I mean whoa. That's a lot of money. You would think they would be in a rush to have a son, right, Keisuke? Keisuke, hello."

"What? Oh yeah, ice cream."

"Are you even listening to us?" Yuichiro asked.

"At some point or another I learned to tune you out," Keisuke said, pushing Yuichiro out of his face. "Now what were you guys talking about?"

"Forbes. Rich people. Atobe."

"Right. Lot of money."

"What's with you today, Kei? I mean your usually cold, but today you seem distant. It's odd," Rukia asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He knocked the hand away, biting the rest of his ice cream off the stick.

"I'll tell you if you swear not to tell anyone. I mean absolutely no one. Not my mom. Not any other friends you might have…."

"We get it. Top Secret. Spill the gossip." Yuichiro leaned forward, hands on knees, anticipating the super special, super secret.

"I think…THINK….I'm Atobe Keigo's illegitimate son."

He did not expect his two best friends to laugh outright at him. This was serious and they were laughing like he had just told a hilarious joke.

"I was just joking when I said you reminded me of Atobe. I didn't think you would seriously consider it."

"Think about it, you moron. Those tapes. Kaa-san's secrecy about my biological father."

"Maybe Jirou-san didn't have a good relationship with your father. I mean it would be cool being related to Atobe and all, but Kei….."

"Even my birth certificate marks Atobe Keigo as my birth father."

"Okay. Okay. If Atobe were your father, you'd be the richest teenager in Japan, you realize this, don't you," Yuichiro laughed, wiping his eyes of tears.

"Screw you guys. I'm going home." Keisuke stood, tossing his ice cream stick in the trash can, and walking off.

"Keisuke, wait, we're sorry," his friends laughed chasing after him.

-----

Heels clacked across the floor. People jumped out of the way as the woman trudged down the hallways. Her suit impeccably smooth, hair immaculate. Her appearance perfect. They bowed to her, opening doors in her wake. She entered the busy newsroom. Employees jumping up upon her entrance. She raised a magazine, slamming it down on the table. "What is this crap?" she demanded. "Foreign superstar comes to Japan. I'm getting tired of this coverage on American superstars that enter our country. I want something new, something scandalous, something about a JAPANESE celebrity."

"Ma'am, there is only so much we can make up and write…."

"I don't want excuses. I want actions. I want research. I want Atobe Keigo."

The journalists eyes widened at this declaration. "14 years ago he was the highlight of every Junior and Senior High tennis magazine. Never once did we see a scandal. He gets married and has two children, and he's the perfect CEO? I want scandal. Dig up dirt. Something good."

A stoutly man in the back raised his hand. "Well he…uh…he went to Bermuda?"

"YOU IDIOT!! I said scandal. I don't care about his vacations. Everyone takes vacations."

A woman on the other end of the office--a trainee--raised her hand. "If you don't mind old scandal. I have something."

The boss sighed. "Lay it on me."

"14 years ago Atobe Keigo was dating another boy…"

"Homosexual scandal? Like where this is going, continue."

"Well the boy in question disappeared one day and no one knows why. Many believe this 'break-up' was the only reason Atobe married his wife. We believe he may still be in love with this boy."

"This is all good and well, but if we don't have a name. We can't….."

"His name is Akutagawa Jirou, recently moved back to Tokyo from Hokkaido. Parents reside here in Tokyo. Younger sister. Older brother. Single parent. One son. Works as a host in Shibuya. Hasn't spoke to Atobe in 14 years."

"Very. Very intriguing."

"It's gets better. His son is exactly 14 years old. Born some 7 to 8 months after Akutagawa's disappearance from Hyoutei Senior High," she told her boss, coming forward and handing the data folder to her.

The woman's eyes widened as if she had just struck gold and she had. Tabloid gold. "I want all reporters on this. Find out what host club Akutagawa works out. Question the entire Atobe family. And of course, get me more information on this boy."

--

Cameras flashed as the CEO of Atobe industries exited his limo. "Atobe-san, is it true you had a male lover in junior high?"

"Is it true you only married your wife out of obligation?"

"Have you had contact with your lover during the course of your marriage?"

"Do you still have feelings for this other man?"

"Has your love lasted 14 years?"

"No comment," Atobe sighed, pushing past the paparazzi as he entered his office building. Security took over from there making sure the media vipers stayed outside the doors and were not allowed inside. Atobe entered the empty elevator, taking it up to the top floor. His secretary jumped up upon his entrance. "Ohayou, Atobe-sama."

"Quite debatable."

"Sakura, do you know why those paparazzi are asking ore-sama such inane questions?"

The girl blushed. She ducked down for a moment before immerging with a stack of magazines. "Your front page news. One magazine printed the story and now every magazine is trying to get to you first."

Atobe picked up the magazine, a picture of himself at 16 standing with his arms crossed a blonde hanging off of him. 'Atobe sex scandal: Did he marry his wife out of obligation not love?' All the magazines bore the same picture but with different headlines. 'A love story spanning 14 years.' 'Atobe Keigo's true lover.' 'Is Atobe Keigo having a homosexual affair? Shocking details inside.'

He took the stack of magazines, stomped into his office and slammed the door shut. What was this nonsense? The tabloids ran out of stories so they had to print something about his past relationships? Sitting down at his desk, he flipped a magazine opened to the page indicated. The stories title in large print, writer's name beneath that. There were many pictures printed into a collage on the right hand side, but on the left were two simple pictures. One of himself at a function. The other was a candid shot of a blonde walking out of a host club. Under the picture it read 'Akutagawa Jirou, Age 30. Star Host at Fantasy Days Host Club.'

Atobe found his eyes glued to the somewhat blurry picture of his ex-lover. He had not seen head nor tail of Jirou since they were 16. Jirou still looked short as ever, but he had grown into a fine man. Tan. Blonde hair kept semi long, still curly and a mess. His brown eyes seeming to laugh at the world. He tore his eyes away to actually read the article. Over half the information in this article was fabricated. True he did marry his wife out of obligation, but also out of spite. As a way to hopefully make Jirou jealous. A small part had been hoping Jirou would appear on his wedding day and demand the wedding cancelled. But Jirou never came. Never talked to him.

The one thing that made Atobe laugh was that these people had the audacity to claim Jirou had an affair. That he had a son. A 14 year old son. That was impossible. Jirou may have been at Hyoutei, and may have had a dark side to call upon but he wouldn't cheat. Not on Atobe. Turning the page he saw pictures that made his heart almost stop. A series of three pictures. The top one was over a light blonde haired blue-eyed boy playing tennis. 'Akutagawa Keisuke: Third year, Hyoutei Junior High' The second picture was Jirou and the boy at a sushi restaurant. The last was a better shot of the boy: Keisuke. He was sitting on a park bench with two other teens. Tennis racket in hand. Eyes unintentionally icy. "Who is this boy?"

------

Jirou looked at the magazines in disbelief. He thought his boss had been kidding about the articles. About the scandal, but here it was. Solid proof. Some were actually claiming that Jirou had given birth to Keisuke and Atobe Keigo was the other parent. That was completely true, of course. But he couldn't have Keisuke or Keigo finding that out. He'd rather Atobe just think he cheated on him and ran away to cover it.

What truly angered him was the candid photos of his son. Those stupid paps could take all the pictures they wanted of him, but they needed to stay away from Keisuke. True one of those pictures could easily be obtained from Pro Tennis Monthly. Keisuke had been featured quite a few times in that magazine, but the others suggested they were following the teen.

"I know this is kind of a difficult time for you and your son. But, you know, its good press for the club being photographed so many times. And with this scandal more and more people are bound to come just to get a look at you. Talk to you. Meet with you."

"I get that. I could care less what the media does to me, it's just my son. He's to young to be caught up in all this. I consented to the Tennis magazines because Kei said he would love to tour as a pro and being featured is a great way to do that….."

"I'll just leave you to change. I'm going to open the doors, okay? Make sure to put on your smiling face. Not the hate smile. Your actual happy smile," the boss said walking off.

Jirou looked down at the magazines. He tossed them into the nearest trash can with a glare. "No promise there, boss."

-chapter 2 owari-


	3. Chapter 3

"Keigo, can't we cuddle, please? Just this once?"

"Cover yourself," was the cold reply that came. The woman's husband dressing as quickly as possible. "Please," she pleaded one last time.

"Kimiko, enough." That was the last thing he said before exiting her room. Their daughters peeked around a hall corner at him. "Miko. Tsuya. You should be in bed." He couldn't stand his daughters staring at him in confusion. They were to young to understand his problems with their mother.

"Actually, otou-san, I have something to tell you," Miko told him. Keigo looked at his eldest daughter--named for her mother--eyebrow raised. "I didn't make the tennis regulars. That's okay though, I mean there are lots of other clubs more important than tennis. How about the fashion club? I could be the president of that club in a day."

"I made the regulars though!" Ketsuya cheered, jumping out to show off her brand new girl's team jersey.

"I'm very proud of you, Tsuya. Tomorrow you and I will go on a special shopping trip for new tennis equipment and maybe a special congratulations gift."

The girl's eyes widened before she ran forward to hug her father. "Thank you, daddy."

"What about me," Miko pouted. "I want to go shopping too."

"Obviously your interests lie more with your mother than me. Tomorrow will be mine and Tsuya's day. Maybe next weekend I will take you shopping," Keigo bargained.

"But its not fair that she gets to go and I don't, just because she made the stupid tennis team."

"That is enough. You are more like your mother everyday. Now both of you to bed." Keigo ordered. Both of his daughters listened, heading off to their room. One in high anticipation of the next day, the other brooding about not getting spoiled.

-----

"Atobe-san, are you two out for daughter/father bonding?"

"Atobe-san, any news on the develop of last week's scandal?"

"Will you and your wife be getting a divorce?"

The paparazzi yelled the usual barrage of questions, Atobe body guards pushing the people out of Keigo and Ketsuya's way. Keigo held the door to the tennis store open for his daughter before entering. Their body guards stood outside the door, refusing to let anyone enter. The frazzled shop owner rushed forward to pull down the blinds, effectively stopping the camera flashes.

"Go about your shopping," he bowed, going over to help the lone customer in the shop. Ketsuya marveled at all the pretty tennis clothes she could wear outside of tennis practice. She picked up a skirt holding it to her bottom half and looking at her reflection in a nearby mirror.

"Is there anyway you can knock a few yen off the price?" the other customer asked.

"I can sell you that racket for 3000 yen. I can't really go lower."

Keigo took off his sunglasses, staring around at the familiar shop.

"I guess it depends on how much kaa-san makes tonight. He promised to come over here after he gets off."

Keigo's attention turned to the boy. Did he just here 'he' and 'kaa-san' in the same sentence?

"What time does he get off today? You know I don't mind you hanging around here, but I close at 6 today."

"Well he should be getting off soon. He doesn't work as long on Sundays, slow business."

"Alright. Can I help you find anything, Atobe-sama?"

The red string less racket fell from the other boy's hand as if burnt. "Are you okay, Keisuke-kun?"

Keigo raised an eyebrow watching the boy bend down to retrieve the racket. "Uh..yeah…fine. Hey, Takanashi-san, can you go ahead and string this for me."

"I guess, but I hope your kaa-san has the cash. Else I would have just wasted thirty minutes."

"Ah, he will. He promised."

Takanashi took the racket, walking to his back work room to string it. "You're Akutagawa Keisuke? The boy in the center of all that scandalous rag?" Keigo asked, peering at the frazzled teen.

"And your Atobe Keigo, the other man connecting the scandalous rag," he answered back. Ketsuya had run off to try on tennis clothes.

"Daddy, what do you think of this outfit," Ketsuya yelled, coming out of the dressing room, wearing a pink tennis outfit. "It's super cheap too."

"Its nice, Tsuya. But perhaps you should find a new tennis racket."

"I will in a minute. Just let me get changed. I want this outfit in Blue, pink, green, and black, okay?" she told her father running off to change back into her normal clothes. Just as she left the front door opened revealing one disheveled blonde in loose fitting clothing. "Damn vultures," the blonde cursed, brushing himself off. "You know what, I HAVE GAY SEX EVERY NIGHT, YOU HAPPY???" he yelled before slamming the door shut with a resounding thud. He turned around, brown eyes widening in shock. "Keigo," he gasped out.

"Jirou," Keigo's own voice was barely above a whisper. "You've grown up."

Jirou closed his eyes tightly turning away from his ex-lover in favor of his son. "What's the damage, Kei?"

"I talked him down to 3000 yen."

Jirou dug into his pocket pulling out a wad of cash. "Good thing I made good tips today."

"Please tell me that's not sex money."

"Keisuke!! I'm not a whore, for the last time. Guys I bring home are usually guys I've hosted for quite a while. They don't pay me to have sex with them."

"Well you know if they are paying you good money…."

"Keisuke!!" Jirou blushed, pushing his son playfully. "Buy your tennis racket and be happy. I'm going down to the sushi shop. I've been eating fruit pretty much all day. Oi, Hiro-kun, I gave Kei the money and an extra 1000 so don't mess up, got it?"

"You know what, brat, if you weren't my brother-in-law…"

"I know. I know. I'm going down to the sushi joint send Keisuke down there when you get done. Ja ne!" Jirou called, sliding his hood up and avoiding eye contact with his ex before braving the barrage of cameras once again. Keigo watched him leave in a shocked silence. Jirou had really grown up in the past years, his personality had become somewhat more serious. Somewhat. He was still the same old Jirou on the inside.

"Boy. Keisuke. Where is the host club that your parent works at?"

"Why do you want to know?" Keisuke asked, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Ore-sama wishes to speak with him."

"I'm sure. I know you guys dated back in Junior High and I can't have potential stalkers following him around."

"Ore-sama wishes only to speak with him. That ore-sama can guarantee."

Keisuke narrowed his eyes slightly before grabbing one of the business cards on the counter. Quickly he drew a miniature map marking all significant things in finding the club. He handed it to Atobe. "They open noon everyday except on Sundays. That's kaa-san's shifts at the bottom." His mother was so going to kill him for this, but they needed to talk. Especially if Atobe was his biological father.

Keigo looked down at the card before shoving it into his pocket just as Ketsuya came out with clothes piled in her arms. He would pay Jirou a little visit.

-----

Keigo pushed past the mauve curtains that flowed in front of the entrance of Fantasy Days Host Club. The atmosphere was low, comforting, somewhat romantic even. Candles burned on gilded holders, while young men walked around in finally pressed suits. One young man stopped in front of him, bowing low, offering to take him to a table. Keigo followed him to a booth, where a single candle burned in the middle, a flower wreath wrapped around the bottom. The boy handed him a card that read different names--hosts.

This was nothing like he imagined. Clients were allowed to choose the host that would serve them and keep them company for the evening. There were five names on the list marked as 'Exclusive' and were to be paid for their service of company. "Ore-sama is looking for Akutagawa Jirou."

"Jirou-san? I apologize but Shiori-san is quite busy tonight. Any other host is available…."

"Tell Shiori-san that Atobe Keigo is here and will not leave till he has spoken with me."

The boy looked slightly nervous upon hearing the Atobe name, but bowed in leave none the less. He turned the corner, disappearing behind stained glass. Five minutes later found two men's shadows appearing behind the glass. One seemed to be struggling while the other seemed to be pushing him towards the booth. The other surrendered after a moment of fighting and turned the corner. Keigo was floored by the being that stood before him.

Jirou stood there eyes narrowed, bluish silver eye shadow adorning them. One side of his hair was pushed back with a snow flake pendant, a similar pendant dangling from his neck. He wore a light blue sheer material over a black tunic, which fell past his hips over black dress slacks. Jirou bowed, silver earring glistening in the candle light. "What can I do for you, Atobe-sama?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Your company."

"My rates are laid out before you. If you wish my private company you must pay the right price."

Keigo folded his fingers together, resting his chin atop them. "Almost like an escort?"

"I am not a whore, Atobe-sama. Just highly requested upon. If you don't wish my company there are others that…."

"Ore-sama will pay."

Jirou nodded, coming to slide into the booth next to Atobe. "Suzuki-kun, may we get a bottle of Chardonnay?" Jirou requested of the boy from before. Suzuki bowed before running off to do as asked. He returned mere moments later with a bucket of ice and an unopened wine bottle. Setting the items down, he retrieved two wine glasses from a rack on the wall. "Anything else Shiori-san?"

"That will do," Jirou waved off. Suzuki bowed before making his departure. Carefully Jirou uncorked the bottle pouring them both half a glass of the white wine.

"Your personal servant?"

"A trainee. I can't do this forever. I have three trainees under me at the moment. Suzuki-kun is my newest. Now," he took a small sip of his wine. "What is it that you want?"

"You pretend that our meeting last Sunday did not happen?"

"I know it did, Atobe-sama. I am just wondering why you choose now to follow me. You've had two weeks to track me down since those magazine articles surfaced. Truthfully I was hoping you would not come looking."

"Jirou, you can call me Keigo. You've always been allowed to."

"I apologize, Atobe-sama. That would be inappropriate. But if you truly wish to insistent, as I know you will, then I will refer to you as Keigo."

"Good. Now, the boy, who is he?"

Jirou's eyes widened, before down casting to the left. "I already explained who Suzuki-kun…"

"Do not play dumb. Ore-sama is obviously referring to Keisuke. Akutagawa Keisuke. Your son."

"You answered your own question. He is my son."

"Well according to some research ore-sama has done Keisuke was mysteriously born 7-8 months after you suddenly ran away to Hokkaido. Care to explain?"

"Not really," Jirou shrugged, downing the rest of his wine. He quickly refilled the glass. Keigo could see Jirou's host persona was fading away with talk of the past.

"Then here it is. Ore-sama wants a paternity test."

Jirou downed his second glass, he had a high alcohol tolerance, this would not get his intoxicated. "No."

"Ore-sama figured this would be your response. So if you refuse to give me the test then ore-sama will get a court order under the pretense that you kidnapped this child."

"You wouldn't."

"You forget, ore-sama is a very powerful man."

Downing a third glass Jirou stood. "Come back tomorrow. I'll give you what you want."

Keigo raised an eyebrow. "Just like that. Ore-sama expected more a battle."

"I don't want the courts involved."

"Fair enough. One last question: How have you managed to keep the press off of your son this past weeks?"

"Threatened to sue them for child endangerment. Ja na!"

Keigo smirked at his ex-lover. He still had that old spark in him. That adorable little fire spark.

As Jirou had instructed, Keigo returned to the Host club. Suzuki bowed to him leading him to the private booth from the previous night, Jirou already waiting for him. Jirou waved his underling off. Keigo sat down unsurprised when Jirou got straight to business. "Here is what you want," he slid two baggies across the table. "Keisuke's hair and my own. Test them, you'll see he is my biological child. Good day." Just like that Jirou stood and left without another word.

Keigo took the samples and left the club. He looked at the samples in his hand, ordering his driver to the Atobe's private clinic. Keisuke had referred to Jirou as kaa-san. Is it because the boy never knew his biological mother? Or perhaps….Sheer curiosity was what possessed him to cut a small bit of his own hair off to test along with the other two. He doubted it was possible, but the boy reminded him to greatly of himself.

"You want a paternity test, Atobe-sama," their private physician asked.

"Ore-sama wishes to know if this sample is the biological child to either of these samples. And this is to be kept completely quiet, understood?"

"You want to know which is the father?"

Keigo nodded. "How quickly can you have the results?"

"An hour. Maybe less…"

"Ore-sama will wait then."

An hour and ten minutes later the doctor called him back staring at the document in his hand in pure confusion. "So….?"

"They…uh-are you sure the samples you gave me were both male?"

"Why?"

"Well," he placed the sheet down. "They are both the biological parents of this child."

"You're sure?"

"100 percent. The DNA matches up perfectly. If these were both male patients….well this could be great for science. We should bring them in for testing. The fact that two men were able to produce an offspring…."

"No. There will be no testing of any sort. I warn you, if you spill a word about this. Ore-sama will see you destroyed is that understood."

The man nodded in fear. This was no hollow threat, not coming from Atobe Keigo. "I-I wo-won't say a word."

Keigo left the clinic, results clenched tightly in his hand. Results that identified him as the biological father of Akutagawa Keisuke. Getting into his limo he ordered the driver back to Fantasy Days Host Club. The entire drive his eyes scanned over the results looking for any deviation in the results saying anything else than the truth.

He climbed out of the limo before the chauffer was even over there to open the door. Storming inside he ignored the boys trainees and went from booth to booth looking for Jirou. When he found the blonde he gave no chance for a protest and pulled him along to an empty private booth. Keigo shoved the results into Jirou's hand. "Explain, now?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't test yourself."

"Is this a joke? A prank you wish to pull on ore-sama?"

"Neither. Keigo, Keisuke is the reason I ran away. He is my son. But he is also your son. He's our son."

-Chapter 3 Owari-


	4. Chapter 4

Keigo sat there still in disbelief. Ten minutes had passed since Jirou made the statement that Keisuke was their son. He was try to find the words to ask how the hell this happened. But they wouldn't come out. "You seriously gave birth?"

Jirou lifted his shirt to reveal a scar. "From my C-section.

I honestly have no idea how I became pregnant. All I know is that I did and I ran."

"Why? Why did you run? I would have taken care of you. Taken care of our son."

"Keigo, I was 16, male, and PREGNANT. I was terrified and I was going to tell you but….you were so frustrated with things your father was pushing on you and you said…you said…"

"I said I never wanted children."

Jirou nodded. "So I ran and hid. I had Keisuke, raised him in Hokkaido till he was 12, moved back to Tokyo and sent him to Hyoutei."

"Does Keisuke know?"

"No. I never told him who his father is. I've told him about you, vaguely. I just…you're married now, with two children and I didn't want to pop up in your life with this. Actually if those magazines hadn't started that whole scandal nonsense we wouldn't be sitting here now."

"You had no plans to tell me at all about my own son?"

Jirou shook his head in the negative. "I don't want to see Keisuke forced into the business world like you were. I know the Atobe bi-laws. Keisuke is your eldest child and your only son, he's the legal heir. Even if he is not born by your wife."

"Then I guess I can understand why you have gone through such extreme measures to protect him. Can I meet him? Talk to him?"

"No! Are you crazy? I just told you he doesn't know about you being his father. What am I supposed to do? Say 'this is your father Atobe Keigo. Your suddenly filthy rich and have to take over Atobe corp. when you turn 21?' Not happening."

"Jirou, he's my son. I have the right to see. To meet him. To be in his life."

"I know you do, but….Keigo, you have to understand. If you want to watch him from a distance that is fine. He's tennis club buchou after all, you can go to all his matches. See him play…"

"I want to be more involved in your lives than that!"

"Like what? We've being doing just fine these past 14 years. I don't really know what to tell you."

Keigo stared into Jirou's eyes for a moment. Trying to find an area he would be willing to budge in. Actually he could remember something upon looking up information on Akutagawa Keisuke. "Hyoutei. Let me pay for Hyoutei. I know for a fact you are three payments behind in his tuition and struggle to make the payments."

Jirou looked down. That was true. It was hard to make the expensive school payments and he had refused helped from his parents. But Keigo is Keisuke's father he has every right to pay for Hyoutei if he wants. "Okay. You can pay for his schooling. I have no problem with that."

"I also want to set up a trust in Keisuke's name. You can be the trustee and free to give him the money when you want."

"Keigo," Jirou sighed. "You are so stubborn."

"Isn't that why you fell in love with me."

Jirou found himself blushing as if he were a love-stricken teenager again.

-----

Keisuke unlocked the mailbox, pulling the mail out before locking it back. He climbed the stairs to their apartment, flipping through the mail. Junk. Junk. Junk. Bill. Offer. Magazine. "Great," he sighed upon seeing the envelope addressed to his mother marked with the Hyoutei emblem. He hated getting these late notices from the school. They always added a late fee for each payment due and it made him depressed how much the payments were up to. Even with his scholarship Hyoutei was a very expensive school.

"Tadaima," he called into the empty apartment. He placed the mail down on the entryway table, slid his shoes off and went to collapse on the couch. Flipping the Hyoutei envelope over he decided to see how much in the hole they were. Maybe he could sneak off and ask his grandparents for help. Jirou would be upset with him for sneaking, but it was better than being in unpayable debt. "Dear Akutagawa-san…" Keisuke sighed. They always started these letters off the same way. "Your receipt is enclosed for the full payment of tuition?" Keisuke pulled the second sheet of paper out of the envelope, eyes widening at the ticket in his hand. The number on the ticket was so large he couldn't believe it. How did Jirou manage to pay this much money?

A third piece of paper was stapled to the original letter. The stapled piece was a copy of a check written to Hyoutei for the full payment. Why did they enclose this? Then he saw it. The signature on the check was not his mother's. It was his father's. If his father had paid off Hyoutei did that mean he would finally get to meet the man he had never known?

Jirou came home, smiling happily at his son. Keisuke handed him the envelope--resealed of course. Jirou asked if he knew what was inside and Keisuke lied saying he did not. Nothing else was said. Jirou went to his room, closing the door. Some 15 minutes later he came out offering to make curry for dinner. There was no talk of the contents of the envelope, nor talk of Keisuke's father. Guess that meant Atobe Keigo was to still remain a secret.

---

The crowds cheered louder than ever as they entered the courts. Seigaku on the other side of the net. A tall brunette glasses boy stood opposite Keisuke. His arms were crossed, eyes narrowed in seriousness. Keisuke had heard of Tezuka Kunitaro, but this was going to be his first chance to play the Seigaku buchou.

Slowly he returned to his seat, eyes searching through the crowd for his mother. It was hard for Jirou to get off for Keisuke's matches but he always tried. Rukia waved at him enthusiastically, giving him a fist pump. "Ganbatte!" she mouthed. His eyes continued searching, this time stopping in shock at the figure that sat at the top of the stands. Atobe Keigo sat there, legs crossed, arms crossed, eyes covered with designer sunglasses. "What's he doing here?" Keisuke whispered to himself. Then again Atobe use to be buchou, he could just be observing the state of the team.

"For all those that lose," the Seigaku coach was saying. "My super-ultra penal tea awaits."

The Seigaku players stiffened. Keisuke sat down as Doubles 2 entered the court. He sat there watching the match in silence till he realized he was sitting like Atobe. Quickly he uncrossed his legs and arms. Trying to find a more comfortable way of sitting.

They won Doubles 2--Seigaku players ran off screaming. They won Doubles 1--again Seigaku players ran screaming. Now it was down to Singles 3, an amateur sub-regular that was chosen at the last moment. He was quickly demolished. Keisuke made a point to train that boy harder or reduce him to the roll of cheer squad. Yuichiro took Singles 2. He barely lost to a boy by the name Fuji Kaori. This Fuji was incredibly talented. Keisuke had a feeling they had barely seen a fraction of his true talent.

The last match decided it all. He had to defeat Tezuka. The match started. Their strength evenly matched. He took a couple of easy points in, taking a quick lead. Tezuka struck back, tying the score at 3-3. Keisuke didn't know what possessed him to do it but when Tezuka hit an accident lob he found himself jumping into the air slamming the ball towards Tezuka's hand. The crowd fell silent. Whispers of 'hametsu e no rondo?' broke out.

They broke off for a quick water break. "Damn, this an exact replay of Tezuka and Atobe's match all those years again," Shishido said from the stands.

"The question is…" Oshitari began. "Will Keisuke win like Atobe did?"

They were both being compared to their fathers. Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu. They were both walking in shadows. No. He didn't want to walk in a shadow. He would end this match before a tiebreak, no matter what.

"Game, Set, and Match. Akutagawa Keisuke. 6 games to 4." The referee announced. "Hyoutei wins 3 games to 2." Keisuke couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his face as they lined up. He had won way before a tie break could happen. He now found himself in a great mood. So great he may even put up with Yuichiro's advances for a day.

The team split off exiting the courts. Atobe Ketsuya and Atobe Kimiko ran up to Yuichiro to 'comfort' him on his lose. Somehow both girls had developed a crush on their sempai and were always bombarding him. Their father stared at Keisuke, before deciding to approach him. "Congratulations on your victory."

"Thank you, Atobe-sama."

"Hmm….you know, don't you. Ore-sama's insight can not be fooled. You know the truth even if Jirou has tried so hard to hid it from you."

Keisuke nodded. "Thank you for paying off my school. That really takes a lot of stress off of kaa-san's shoulders."

"You were so good, Yuichiro-sempai!!"

"You should have totally won!!"

"I take it kaa-san still wants me to be oblivious."

Atobe nodded. "He has set ground rules. Ore-sama was allowed to observe you but not speak to you."

"Kind of broke that rule, haven't you," Keisuke chuckled.

"Yes, well, when ore-sama thought about it you must have known. That was why you were surprised upon hearing ore-sama's name at the tennis shop and why you suddenly grew more serious when Shishido and Oshtari commented about being in my shadow."

"I'm going to go now. Kaa-san will be waiting at home for me." Keisuke made to leave, only to be stopped by a question.

"Would you like to go to dinner with ore-sama? While your mother is working, of course."

"Sneak? Behind kaa-san's back?" He gave a shrug. "He works late on Fridays. I don't do fancy restaurants, just so you know," Keisuke told his father before grabbing Yuichiro by the collar and dragging him off.

----

A part of him felt bad about lying to his mother. But he wanted to know his father, it was only right. That was why when Jirou called to check in on him, Keisuke told him he would be at Yuichiro's. Keisuke was sure that Oshitari-san would lie for him. After hanging up he left the apartment and waited downstairs for Atobe to arrive.

Thankfully Atobe did not arrive in a stretch limo, rather a black sports car. Wonderful. "Don't you have anything less flashy?"

"Less flashy? What would you rather ore-sama drive? A mini-van?"

"It would draw less attention," answered Keisuke as he climbed into the passenger side. Atobe rolled his eyes, putting the car in gear and driving in Shibuya's general direction.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"How about fast food? We can eat in the car. Talk."

Atobe briefly looked down at his leather upholstery. "You better not spill anything in this car."

"I'm 14 not 5. I don't make messes. To McDonalds."

"Do you talk to Jirou in this way?"

"All the time. Kaa-san doesn't mind at all. Says my demanding manner is from you so he just ignores it."

"So when is your birthday?" Keigo asked, making small talk in an attempt to learn things about Keisuke.

"May 3rd. Kaa-san and I celebrate our birthdays together on the 4th to save money. But kaa-san says it will only be my birthday celebrated this year. And if anyone asks, Kaa-san is 25," Keisuke laughed. "It's a joke, of course. Kaa-san just says he is getting to old, turning 31 and all. He says he can past for 25 easily."

"That sounds like Jirou."

When they arrived at McDonalds Keisuke told his father to stay put. He would go get the food, just in case the press were watching or paparazzi caught sight of them. Didn't need this little outing splashed across fifty front pages. Keisuke returned 15 minutes later holding two drinks and a bag of greasy artery clogging food. He placed the drinks in the holders, placing straws in them. Keigo was surprised that Keisuke had purchased him a salad as opposed to a burger. "Didn't think you were the burger type," the teen shrugged, biting into a fry.

They ate in silence, car in park, radio play low music. It was kind of nice. Just a nice father and son bonding outing. Once their food was finished Keisuke deposited the trash in a outdoor bin before Keigo began driving around with no destination in mind.

"Do you speak English?" he asked after a moment. Keisuke looked up at him. The question was possessed in English.

"Fluently. I began taking it in elementary and kaa-san took me to America on vacation after my first year of junior high," Keisuke answered back in English. "So can I ask questions now?"

"Be my guest."

"I know this will sound rude, but the company, the money…..what will…."

"If my father finds out about you, you will have no choice but to inherit the role I currently hold. As of now the inheritance is split between your sisters, but now I must correct everything to show a third heir. A legal heir."

Keisuke's eyes widened. Not about the CEO position or the money. "I completely forgot I have sisters. Those spoiled shallow brats are my sisters."

Keigo seemed to take no offense to this statement. "Yes. Miko and Tsuya are your half-sisters. As for their manner….I blame Kimiko. She has completely spoiled them rotten."

"Wait. Your wife's name is Kimiko and your daughter's name is Kimiko?"

"That's why I call my daughter Miko instead of Kimiko."

"Kaa-san said you were spoiled…."

"But I did not flaunt it as they do. Yes, I am better than most of these peasants and commoners, but I do not need to point it out needlessly," Keigo answered, glancing down at the clock. In his pocket his cell phone vibrated. Leaving one hand on the steering wheel, he pulled the device out placing his ear piece in. "Atobe Keigo speaking."

"I am seriously going to kill you dead. Deader than dead in fact. I had one damn rule and that was do not tell Keisuke and what did you do….."

"You assume your son is with me?"

"Oh I know he is. Gakuto spilt the beans. I went to pick Keisuke up and when he wasn't there I almost had a panic attack. I get it! You're the great Atobe Keigo…whatever, but you don't have my son lie to me and sneak off to kami-sama knows where. That's not cool. Not at all. Where the hell are you?"

"About a mile from your apartments. Would you please calm down?"

"No!! No I won't. My son better be completely unharmed. I swear to all that is holy…."

"Your son? He's my son as well Jirou and I have the right to speak to him if I so choose. Besides I didn't tell him anything. He already knew that I was his father. I guess that is a slip on your part."

Jirou gave no response, the phone merely went dead. When they pulled up to the apartment building, Jirou was standing outside with his arms crossed, looking livid. He ran to the passagner side practically tearing Keisuke out of the seat. "Are you okay? No bruises. No scratches."

"Calm down, kaa-san. We just went to McDonalds. Drove around and talked. Besides aren't you still supposed to be at work?"

"I asked to take off early. I was going to surprise you with a trip to the arcade. Now you are so grounded for the next week. Go!" Jirou pointed.

"Kaa-san!!"

"Keisuke, I'm not in the mood. GO!!" Keisuke scoffed at his angry mother before stomping upstairs to their apartment, making sure to slam the door with emphasis. Jirou turned to his ex. "For 14 years I've done just fine. You don't need to get involved in our lives. Go home. Stay home. Just…."

"It's obvious, Jirou, that Keisuke wants to know me just as I want to know him."

"You know what when he turns 18 that's all fine and dandy, but I don't want him hurt like I was."

"You hurt yourself Jirou!! You ran!! Don't place that on ore-sama."

"You could have looked for me! Probably find me easily. Instead you got married and had a family. That was what you choose."

"The boy I loved ran away, I was hurt. Angry even. That doesn't mean I've ever stopped loving you. Caring for you."

Jirou froze, eyes wide. "What?"

"Never mind," Keigo said, climbing back into his car. "You can't stop me from seeing my son. If you do, I will take you to court. Even if I don't want to. Oyasumi."

Jirou barely registered the car driving off into the night. Was Keigo really still in love with him? Was that even possible?

-Chapter 4 Owari-


	5. Chapter 5

Jirou sat up in his bed with a cold sweat running down his body. It had been a very long time since he dreamt of the night Keisuke was born. Every time he had that dream it meant he was wrong about something and Keisuke was just there to remind him of that he was wrong. He knew what he was wrong about this time. Keisuke had said it. Keigo had reiterated it. He had overreacted the other night. Keigo had every right to be around Keisuke if he wanted. They had every right to have a father and son day.

"Great now I have to apologize," he sighed into the darkness.

--

The rain pounded down on the apartment building, Keigo shaking his umbrella off before stepping into the small apartment. "Ore-sama is surprised you called."

"Yeah, well, I thought we should talk while Keisuke is at school."

Keigo nodded, stepping into the apartment, looking around the small abode in poorly disguised distaste. "You can take a seat on the couch."

He looked down at the light blue furniture. "On this?"

"Or the floor. I don't really care," Jirou shrugged, flopping down on the couch, placing his feet on the coffee table. Keigo sat on the couch slowly, afraid something was going to jump out and bite him.

"Now, what did you want to see ore-sama about?"

"I wanted to give you these," Jirou handed handing over the two discs from the table. "They're albums of Keisuke's childhood. The CD is a shit load of pictures and the DVD is footage from when he was little. First steps. First words. Etc. I thought you might like them."

Keigo looked down at them. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

After the initial gift giving, they sat and talked for a little bit--Jirou mumbling off an apology about his overreaction. Trite conversation followed that Keigo ended about 30 minutes later. He told his driver to take him home, ordering the maids to assemble his usual afternoon tea tray. He closed himself into his study, locking the picture disc into his desk and draw and popping the DVD into his laptop. His curiosity was great. He wanted to see his son grow up. Even if it was just from watching a DVD.

The camera focused on a disheveled 16 year old Jirou, holding a bundle close to his body. "Kaa-san, do you really have to record this?"

"This is the first time your holding your baby boy. Of course I have to. Now tell the camera how you feel."

"Tired. In pain. Want to scream. But yet, I'm happy. Excited. Protective."

"Ah…mixed emotions. The wonders of motherhood."

"Speaking of motherhood….the surgery…?"

"Went well. As you can see your son is safe and all out of place organs have been removed. Your 100 percent male now and forever. So what are you going to name him?"

Jirou looked down at the baby in his arms, rocking him gently back and forth. "Keisuke. It works well with Akutagawa or Atobe."

"Isn't that Keigo-kun's father's name."

"Yeah, but it just seems appropriate. Him being Keigo's son and all. Plus he looks like a Keisuke, don't you think." The boy opened his eyes, blinking wearily up at his grandmother and the strange object in her hand.

"Yes, he does." Keigo could hear the smile in her voice.

The video proceeded to show footage of Jirou dressing Keisuke, changing him, and everything in between. They had not wanted to miss a moment. The next footage it played Keisuke was 5 months old and Jirou held the camera. The platinum blonde baby held onto the couch looking around nervously. His legs wobbling slightly.

"Come to mama, Keisuke," Jirou called out, extending an arm. Keisuke looked before holding out an arm, trying to grab his mother's out of reach hand. "Mama," he cried desperately.

"Walk to me. One foot in front of the other," Jirou encouraged. "Come on, baby boy."

Keisuke let go of the couch, standing shakily. Slowly he lifted his left leg placing it down slightly in front of him. He repeated the process with his right leg. Step by precarious step he walked to his mother collapsing into open arms immediately. "Mama, did it," the baby boy cheered. Keigo smiled. His son was very intelligent. Miko and Tsuya couldn't talk nor walk at the age of 5 months, yet Keisuke did both.

The next clips over was Keisuke's first birthday. The one year old beamed at the sight of all his gifts and cakes and people giving their attention solely to him. This was truly an Atobe child. The next footage was far and few between Keisuke's first birthday and his second. On Keisuke's second birthday Jirou seemed distant. Before he was happy and jubilant. Now he seemed cold and aloof. His smile painfully fake, but he put on a front for his son--their son.

The next scene over was shortly after Keisuke's birthday, Jirou sat on the couch arms crossed--annoyed. "Nii-san turn that damn camera off."

"Fine. Fine, be whining," Akutagawa Kaji groaned, placing the camera down but not turning it off.

"Jirou, you really should calm down," his mother tired to persuade.

Jirou stuck his tongue out. "I am calm."

"He could still come. You don't…."

"What with his wife?!" Jirou yelled, throwing a paper down. "Its obvious he thinks I'm a freak. He hates me or else he would have came."

"Jirou…." they both pleaded.

"I can't believe I thought he would actually come. I mean I'm here in Hokkaido and he's in Tokyo. I bet when he read my letter he laughed and laughed. Called me a freak even."

"Your being unreasonable. You love this boy, don't you? And he loved you…."

"Loved. Past tense. Keigo doesn't love me anymore or he would have came instead of getting married."

Keisuke walked into frame holding an old picture handing it to his mother. "Mama, papa?" he asked holding the picture to him. Jirou looked down at the picture smiling at his son. "Kei, I'm sorry. I was hoping your daddy would come and we'd live happily ever after, but….I'm not going to let Keigo hurt Keisuke like his hurt me. From this moment on I want Keigo's identity to remain a complete secret. I don't want Keisuke to know about Atobe Keigo."

The two year old looked up at his mother with wide eyes. "Mama, papa is coming home, right?"

This was the first time Keigo ever saw Jirou break down and cry his eyes out, clinging desperately to their son. His heart ached to reach out and grab the young Jirou. Hug him tell him everything would be okay. But wait. Letter? What was Jirou talking about ? He had never received a letter.

His head maid entered the study carrying his usual afternoon tea. She placed it on the desk, eyes wondering to the screen. Keigo closed the laptop screen. This woman had raised him and he was hesitant to share every aspect of his life with her. "So, you have found out the truth."

He raised an eyebrow at the slightly elderly woman. "About Keisuke-kun, I mean."

"You know about Keisuke?"

"Yes, Keigo. I know about him. I have for 12 years. Since the day Jirou-sama's letter arrived in the mail."

Keigo slammed his hands down on the desk in frustration. "And you've waited till now to tell me?"

"I was not the one to intercept the letter. Kimiko-san was. She took the letter from the maids upon hearing Jirou-sama's name. She had all intention to burn it but I stole it and hid it. I was going to tell you and she knew it. She made sure I was by her side at all times. She didn't want you to know of Jirou-sama's plight. After the birth of your daughters I gave up trying. But when I saw the article in the magazines…..That is why Kimiko-san is so desperate to conceive a boy as of late."

"The letter….where did you put it?"

She walked over to the study's bookshelf, pulling out a very old leather bound book. Placing it on the desk, she slid it to him. "I knew, eventually, you would need to reference the original bi-laws your great-grandfather put down. I knew it was the one place Kimiko-san would not look."

He picked up the book, noticing where the pages were slightly pitched. Opening the book he took at the yellowed envelope--the Hokkaido address popping out at him. "Leave me," he ordered. The maid/nurse bowed, leaving the door with a quiet click of the doors. He opened the letter, the notebook paper inside not as yellowed as the envelope. He felt himself smiling at the sight of Jirou's familiar messy calligraphy.

'I guess I should start off by apologizing for running away.' Keigo laughed at the fact Jirou just started writing. No 'dear' or 'Keigo' at the beginning. He probably couldn't figure out what to put. 'I was scared. Partly of you and partly because of what was going on with my body. I'm not dieing or anything so don't worry. And I realize now that you were just upset. I had no reason to be scare of you. I do live in Hokkaido now--a house next to my grandparents. Okaa-san and Nii-san come to visit me often. I'm doing good out here. I just finished Senior High. Not the top of my class, but close.' Jirou had been stalling the true point. 'Um…..well there is a reason I'm writing to you after a two year disappearance. The thing that was wrong with my body. Well I guess I can't really call him a 'thing', can I? Keigo you have a son. A son I gave birth to. I know your probably completely confused. I was to. Somehow I had the ability to conceive a child. I had a set of female reproductive organs. It happens sometimes during pregnancy. A baby born with both sets. I don't have them now. I had the surgery to have them removed. I'M ALL BOY NOW!!!' Keigo laughed again. Just like Jirou to freak out. 'But that's besides the point. I gave birth to your son. Well technically I had a C-section, but you know what I mean. His name is Keisuke, after your father. He looks exactly like you and he's incredibly smart. It's a bit scary. I heard him using English words the other day. Kaa-san was here visiting and I heard him say something about a ball…IN ENGLISH!!! I've never spoke English around him, I have no idea where he's picking it up. It's weird. Anyways, I've enclosed a picture of him.' Keigo had a suspicion that Kimiko had taken the picture. 'Maybe a picture isn't enough. Keigo….I….I'm still in love with you. I don't know if you still love me or have even forgiven me for running away. I'm hoping you understand now why I did what I did. I'm also hoping that you want to be in Keisuke's life. No, not just Keisuke's but mine too. If you do love me still and want to be with me, please, I beg of you, come to Hokkaido. I know it's hard for you to drop everything in your life, but I know you Keigo. Your still the man I love. There's a park near my house meet me there on April 30th in the afternoon. Anytime in the afternoon. I don't care. I just want you to be there. I want to see you. Keisuke is anxious to meet you. Hoping you still love me, Jirou.'

Keigo felt his fist clench in the letter, tears threatening to fall. Atobe's, however, don't cry. Had he gotten this letter 12 years ago he would have been in Hokkaido faster than you could spell Hokkaido. That had to be why Kimiko had gone to such extreme measures to keep this a secret. Most men would be honored that their wife loved them so dearly. But he wasn't most men. He loved only one person and that was Jirou. The postmark on the letter showed it would have arrived a day maybe two before the day he got married. She did all this to assure their marriage.

Stomping out of his study he passed startled maids. They hated seeing their master in a mood like this. It usually meant messes or wet clothing for them to wash. Not this time. He stomped outside, grabbing his car keys as he went. Climbing into his sports car he tore down the drive way--the gates barely making it open enough for him. He was angry--beyond it even. His wife may fear the word 'divorce'. May laugh at those woman at the clubs that were getting a divorce or divorced. But he had had it with her. For 12 years he had tolerated her. Not anymore. Her worst fear was about to become a reality.

Parking his car, he turned off and steeled himself for what he was about to do. Climbing out of the car, he walked up familiar stairs to a familiar door. He knocked and knocked and knocked. Finally the door opened, stunned brown eyes meeting him. "Keigo, what are you doing….." Those eyes went to the crumpled letter still in hand. "Why do you have that?"

"Was I not supposed to have it?"

"Why do you still have it, is the better question."

He pushed past the door and occupant. "I just got this letter today. A plea from a desperate teenager praying his lost love would come back to him. But that love married another on that day--April 30th. That's why you were so angry at me. Claimed I hurt you."

Jirou looked at him stunned. Trying to process the words flowing from Keigo's mouth. "You just…."

"She destroyed my life. Ruined everything I wanted. Everything I could have had. While you were praying I would appear. I was pleading the same thing. That you would stop my horrid union…."

"I…you…" Jirou was shock beyond words.

"Jirou, I still love you. Only you," he stated, grabbing Jirou around the neck and brining their lips together in a hard kiss. Jirou's eyes remained open, still trying to process this was Keigo kissing him. Keigo's hand on his neck. Keigo's lips on his. Slowly his eyes slid closed, arms pulling Keigo tighter to him--their kiss deepening. His foot pushed the front door closed. His body leading Keigo back towards his bedroom. Neither one registered this fact or the fact their clothes were coming off. All they could register was each other. Their love. This was right. This was what they both craved and now had. After 14 long years they were together again.

-chapter 5 owari-


	6. Chapter 6

Jirou giggled as his lover nibbled at his neck. After everything they had just done, Keigo seemed satisfied with just touching Jirou's body. "You really didn't get my letter till now?"

"Un."

"How?"

"Kimiko intercepted it. Read it. Intended to burn it. She's known all along about you and Keisuke," Keigo answered, stopping his ministrations in favor of just holding his blonde lover.

"She kept it from you. To keep you from me?"

"Do we continuously need to go over this? If I had gotten that letter I would have been in Hokkaido faster than Otori's Neo Scud Serve."

Jirou giggled. "I'm pretty sure there are faster serves."

"That's besides the point."

With a shake of his head Jirou climbed out of the bed, wrapping his sheet around his waist. "I should pick up our clothes before Keisuke gets home. I'd rather not explain this."

"What would there be to explain?"

"Keisuke's overprotective of me. He'd be wary, even of his own father."

"Good. Other men shouldn't be touching you."

Jirou gave a scoff as he exited the bedroom to gather their scattered clothing. "Not only that," he yelled back. "You're married. Keisuke doesn't think husbands cheating is exactly right."

"In a matter of months I won't be. This is Kimiko's third and final strike."

Jirou entered the bedroom throwing the clothes on the bed, closing the door behind him. "It won't look good for the Atobe heir to get a divorce."

"Good thing I'm no longer the heir."

"I forgot," Jirou blushed, inwardly face-palming. For a moment he had seriously forgotten they were thirty and not sixteen. "So…..about Keisuke….."

"For now he will be a shadow heir. Eventually you will need to change his name to 'Atobe' and I will change the line of succession. At the current it marks Miko as the legal heir. I will change everything to mark Atobe Keisuke as the heir. Of course you will need to start giving him instruction or allow me to."

"I can't change his name now. The press would be all over him in an instant. And I'm already threatening to sue them over a scandal. Think what I would have to do then," Jirou sighed, deciding it best to get dressed. Keigo took this time to admire the view Jirou was giving. It was so refreshing to sleep with another guy. Women were to…..whiny. Nothing was ever good enough for them. With Jirou, just a kiss was good enough and that made Keigo crave him even more. "You know, I think you've gotten sexier since the last time I saw you."

"You mean a few hours ago?"

"I mean when we were teenagers. You're gorgeous. Especially at that Host Club you work at."

"Flattery doesn't work on me," Jirou told him, sliding his tee-shirt on. "But when you flatter me….I guess I can deal with it."

Keigo smirked at him. "Of course you will."

"Don't smirk. Get dressed," Jirou blushed again, throwing Keigo his clothes. Keigo reluctantly climbed out of the bed, dressing slowly as to give Jirou a little show of his own. "Okay, you're sexy, I get it. You need to go before Keisuke gets here."

They walked to the door together, Keigo grabbing Jirou for a quick good-bye kiss. "May I return?"

"I work late for the rest of the week. So….sorry."

"Stop working. Let me support you and Keisuke. I can pay you more than you make at the club. Triple what you make."

"I like working. Now you need to go home," Jirou laughed pulling the door open. Keigo was about to grab him again until they both saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Kaa-san. Keigo-san? What are you doing here?"

"I was giving Keigo some baby pictures and things of you."

Keisuke raised an eyebrow. "And where are these pictures?"

"I put them in the car already. We were just saying good-bye. Good-bye, Jirou. Keisuke," Keigo nodded, leaving them alone in the door way. Keisuke pushed his way into the apartment, closing the door before turning on his mother. "You had sex with otou-san, didn't you?"

"Hey, you just called him 'otou-san'. Why don't you call him that to his face?"

"Don't avoid the subject. You guys had sex."

"We didn't have sex," Jirou lied.

"LIAR!!"

Jirou spun around with a flabbergasted look. "How do you know I'm lying?"

"You avoided the subject. Tried to change the subject. And you have major sex hair!"

"How do you even know what sex hair looks like?"

Keisuke averted his eyes for a fraction of a second. "I'm 14. Kids nowadays aren't stupid. Plus you have that stupid happy shine around you. Just admit it."

"Keisuke, I'm an adult. Who I have sex with is my business, not yours."

"It is if your having sex with my father. My father that is MARRIED."

"He's getting a divorce…."

"He claims!! Hello, he is a gazillionare or whatever!! What are the chances he will actually get a divorce for you. Kaa-san please wake up. I appreciate him wanting to be in my life, but he doesn't need to be in yours."

"Keisuke, I am an adult! My choices are my own! I have the right to happiness just like everyone else!"

"Your choices are wrong and stupid!! The past is the past. You were together you can't be now! Get over it!"

Jirou's eyes widened in disbelief. "Go to your room."

"No thanks. I'm going to Yuichiro's!" he yelled turning around and stomping out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

----

"You've guys never fought before," Yuichiro asked, running his hand up and down Keisuke's naked back.

"Not like this. It's always been little tiffs here and there. This is the first time we've actually yelled at each other."

"All parents and kids have fights. I fight with kaa-chan all the time."

"Yeah, but that's more for sport. I've met Gakuto-san, if you forget."

"True. True," Yuichiro chuckled. "So you had out, but in all fairness Jirou-san is an adult and he has loved your father for a very long time it only seems right they finally get each other."

Keisuke sat up on his elbows, eyes glaring death at his friend and lover. "And Rukia has had a crush on you since we were like 1. That doesn't mean you guys should hook up."

"Rukia-chan knows I'm gay and that I love you. See? No comparison really."

They went silent, Keisuke half laying on Yuichiro, mind reeling with thoughts. "Atobe-san obviously loves your mother. You've never seen him around his wife. It's awkward."

"Regardless. What if he can't get a divorce? Then kaa-san is hurt again."

"Think about the facts. One, Atobe Keigo is your father. Two, that makes you the legal heir to Atobe corporations. Three, your parents were once irrevocably in love. Four, they could get married if Atobe and his wife spilt. You guys could be a family."

"I guess," Keisuke sighed. "Great, now I have to apologize to kaa-san."

"Ahhh……you're so cute when you pout," Yuichiro cooed, putting Keisuke underneath him again.

-----

"WHAT????" The maids covered their ears at the incredibly loud scream that tore through the mansion. "Th-this has to b-be a joke," Kimiko stuttered, throwing the papers on the desk. "Di-d-di-div…. I can't even say that word."

"It's a divorce, Kimiko. Ore-sama knows you are familiar with the concept."

"But Keigo….I love you. I love the girls. I love….."

"Ore-sama's money. Ore-sama's title. Now tell ore-sama something," he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper smoothing it out for her view. "Does this look familiar?"

"No, it…" her eyes widened at the familiar words written across the page. "That was just a prank letter…."

"A prank letter? Funny, seeing as this was dated 12 years ago. A mere couple of days before our wedding, in fact."

"I….I did it to protect you. Protect you from that freak of a boy. A son, how ludicrous! He's either tricking you or is a woman masquerading as a boy…."

"I've had sex with Jirou, ore-sama assures you he is male."

Kimiko's eyes twitched at the word sex and male in the same sentence. "Keigo, anything but divorce. I'm sorry. Can't you see that? This boy probably isn't yours….."

"Ore-sama doesn't want to hear anymore. Two weeks ago ore-sama contacted the lawyers and had those drawn. The same day ore-sama found that letter. Keisuke gets everything." Her mouth fell open. "We are no more. And ore-sama will take full custody of our daughters."

"Yo-you can't do this to Miko. To me. I'm your wife."

"You're a woman who, out of spite, destroyed the life ore-sama could have had. The only good thing that came from this union was Miko and Tsuya. Besides you care less about them. You care more about Prada, Chanel, Harry Winston……No more. All your bank accounts have been frozen."

Her eyes searched. Searched for something. Anything. "I get half of the martial assets…."

Keigo held up more documents. "Pre-nuptial agreement. You take no more than you had when we married. Did you forget you signed one? As of now, you are no longer an Atobe. You are back to lowly Murimura Kimiko. A woman who conned her way to wealth."

"Your father won't allow this. With out proof of blood relation to that boy….you need me…."

"Ore-sama has proof of Keisuke's blood relation to me. His my son, through and through. I found it not only funny but ironic that my true love could produce a male heir but you could not. You have three days to leave or ore-sama will call the authorities."

Their daughters took that opportunity to enter the study. "Kaa-san. Tou-san. What's going on?" Tsuya asked looking between her parents.

"Why don't you tell your daughters," Kimiko suggested, with a near evil smirk.

"Your mother and I are separating. Getting a divorce."

The twins eyes widened. "We get to stay with daddy, right?" they asked in unison. This time it was Keigo with the evil smirk on his face. Their daughters even chose him over her. Then again Kimiko was all about using them as objects and not people.

-----

'Atobe Keigo and Atobe Kimiko: Divorce?!' was splattered across the front page of every news article two days later. The Atobe divorce was the hottest news. Many claimed another woman was involved. While the more perceptive readers knew it had something to do with Akutagawa Jirou. The papers went into a in-depth coverage comparing Jirou's past to Kimiko's. Polling readers to see who they preferred Atobe to end up with. For three weeks Jirou ranked over the top. It caused quite a stir. Rumors also surfaced that Atobe had changed the line of succession to accommodate a son. These were followed by rumors of Murimura Kimiko's arrest for extortion. No one knew what to believe and what not to believe. It was a mess.

"Tell us Jirou," Yano persuade over sake. "Is any of this stuff true? About you and Atobe? You guys doing the boom-boom?"

"I don't know," he winked over his wine glass. The truth was he hadn't seen Keigo in almost two weeks. One week and four days to be exact. They were having to keep their relationship completely secret from Keisuke. While two days after their fight Keisuke apologized he was still on edge and disapproved of a continuing relationship. As such they merely continued seeing each other behind Keisuke's back. It was wrong, but they were in love….it's hard to stay away from the one you love.

Life was even harder when he had press on him every five seconds asking if he was the reason for Atobe's divorce. Hell, he just filed for divorce and already people were all over him. This was the reason he kind of didn't want to be with Keigo again. He liked his life in the shadows of normalcy. If he started dating Keigo openly then the press would follow his every move. To make matters worse, Keigo wanted Keisuke's last name changed to Atobe. Jirou had the paper work all filled out he was just hesitant to actually send it in for the change.

"Yo, Jirou, you home in there?" Yano asked tapping Jirou lately on the head. Jirou turned on him with a glare.

"Don't do that. I'm not a child. And yes, I am listening. As for any relationship with Atobe, that is my business. You want to know read the tabloids," he said in his controlled voice. Sometimes he felt like a geisha. Having to fully keep his composure no matter how angry he was. In a way he was like one….odd.

"Well I want to know, cause I was wondering if I still had a chance with you. I mean I've apologized like a thousand times for what I said and you know I'm sorry. So…I mean would you give me a second chance? I have no problem with kids, just you know…." Yano asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Jirou stood up, drinking the last bit of wine his glass before setting the glass down. "Sorry, as it is, I am already taken. And no, you can't compete with him." He left the private room with a smirk. Yano had lost his chance a long time ago when he bad-mouthed Keisuke. Besides no man could compete with Atobe Keigo. He is the hottest man in Japan, after all.

-chapter 6 owari-


	7. Chapter 7

"What is this?" Keisuke asked looking over the paper his mother had handed him.

"Forms to have your surname legally changed to Atobe. I filled them out but it's your choice whether to change your name or not. I'm not going to force the Atobe name on you."

"Is father making you do this?"

"We have discussed it. When he spoke with his lawyers, he was able to mark you as the legal heir but under the name Atobe Keisuke. You still get your inheritance with an Akutagawa surname, but it will be a little harder to….you know finagle things."

"So I'm supposed to choose whether I want my last name Atobe or Akutagawa? Its going to be chaos if I change my name to Atobe. The press would be all over me. I'd never get a moments piece…."

"Then again, I have already threatened to sue them for child endangerment and your father would be willing to back me up on that," Jirou smiled.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

Jirou nodded. "Take your time."

-----

"Wow, Atobe….that's a big decision," Rukia mused, looking at the document Keisuke handed her.

"Yeah, well kaa-san left the decision completely up to me."

"So, do you have an idea which way your leaning on this," Yuichiro asked, playfully threading their fingers together as Keisuke leaned against him.

Rukia glanced up at them every now and then, shaking her head at how cuddly they were being. This meant Keisuke was in a good mood. A really good mood.

"I think I'm leaning towards actually becoming an Atobe. Not because of the rich and fame life-style but because….I don't know…it seems right to have father's surname. Like you guys do. I love kaa-san and all, but I think having this change would make me feel part of the Atobe family."

"Oh, so you'll change your name but you wont let your parents have sex? Hey, technically your tou-san isn't married anymore," Yuichiro laughed, earning an elbow in the gut. "Itai!"

"That is a different matter. Kaa-san is delicate. He doesn't need to get all wrapped up in that mess….."

"But your parents are adults. I would bet you they are probably sneaking around behind your back, still seeing each other," Rukia told him. "That's what father did before his and mom's divorce. Used to sneak around with Chouta-tou-san all the time."

Keisuke scoffed, accepting the name change document back. "Wait…they…you don't…." he stood up suddenly, making Yuichiro mourn his loss. "I've got to go."

Rukia and Yuichiro cast quick glances at each other before chasing down their best friend who was running towards his apartment. Keisuke didn't stop just kept running. Turning down the halls of the apartments, taking the steps two at a time. The apartment door was unlocked, two pairs of shoes in the entryway. He slid his shoes off fast, running to his mother's room and opening the door without so much as a knock. Rukia and Yuichiro entered the apartment, the yelling already in full force.

"I asked you NOT to see father!!"

"We are adults. You are the child. How many times do I need to reiterate this?"

Yuichiro ran into the bedroom, grabbing Keisuke around the neck. Rukia jumping forward to cover Keisuke's mouth. Together they forced the boy to bow to his half-dressed parents. "Sorry, Kei is just PMS-ing," Rukia laughed. "He knows you're adults and free to do as you wish, right, Kei?"

Keisuke made to shake his head, but Yuichiro made him nod it instead. "Excuse us. Atobe-san. Jirou-san," Yuichiro bowed, pulling Keisuke along with him to the adjacent bedroom.

"That was embarrassing," Jirou blushed, looking around for his t-shirt. Where did Keigo throw it?

Keigo picked up the article tossing it to Jirou. "Our son is very protective of you. I don't know how many times that will need to be said."

"I know, but I get tired of having arguments about this. I mean I understand your in the middle of a divorce and I probably shouldn't be having sex with you….."

"Its fine. Maybe after my divorce is settled. We can get married."

Jirou chuckled, pulling his shirt on. "Funny." He jumped back in surprise when Keigo was suddenly in front of him, lifting his chin. "What if I'm serious?"

"I….we…you…what?"

Keigo gave Jirou a small kiss before pulling away. "I need to be going. I promised to take Miko and Tsuya out for a special father/daughters night."

"Okay, oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

Marriage. Now that was a dreamy thought.

Later after a very long talk Keisuke came out of his room and his friends left. "Okay, so maybe Yuichiro and Rukia are right. I'm being to overprotective. I just don't want to see you crying like when I was younger. You use to cry a lot and I don't want to see that again."

"Keisuke, I was a teenager back then. I'm older now and I know this will sound cliché but Keigo won't hurt me. He loves me and…..he mentioned marriage to me. I'm not sure if he is serious or not. I just know I felt my heart flutter at the thought of being married to my love."

"Well, I want to change my name. Not because of money or anything, just I want to feel like a part of my father's family and taking his last name is one way to do that."

Jirou smiled. "It's your decision. I'm ordering pizza," he said, kissing Keisuke on the forehead and grabbing the pizza menu.

-----

It was odd for Keisuke to look at all his new information. Birth certificate. Social Security Card. School ID. It all bore the name Atobe Keisuke now. "What's the matter?" Jirou asked, placing his chin on Keisuke's shoulder.

"It looks weird. I've been staring at the same kanji for 10 years and now its all different," he answered, looking at his student ID.

"It'll take some time to get use to."

"Heh, yeah, and if you marry tou-san it will take time for you to get use to the Atobe name."

"If? Are you finally giving up on your vendetta? Are you just going to let us be happy?"

"I guess I can't stop you. One way or another you'll find a way to sneak around so might as well just give in and let you see him," Keisuke shrugged. A car horn beeped from below signaling the arrival of his father. "There's tou-san now. I'll see you later, kay?"

"Be good."

"Hai," he waved, slipping his shoes on and running downstairs. His father had brought the sports car again. He ran to the passagener side climbing in, not noticing the presence of his two half-sisters.

"Why does he get front seat," Kimiko whined.

"He's older than you, that's why," Atobe answered, putting the car back in drive and pulling out of the apartment complex.

"So are you really our brother or just trying to weasel in on our inheritance? A lot of women claim their children are tou-san's," Tsuya asked with a glare.

"He's my father. He had the paternity test performed himself," Keisuke answered. "I'm Keisuke, by the way," he told them with a small wave.

"Kimiko."

"Ketsuya."

They answered back. They already knew who each other were, but now they were introduced to each other as family and not mere school mates. "So you are friends with Yuichiro-sempai, right?"

"Tsuya, sit back and put your seat belt on."

The youngest did as told, still eagerly waiting for her half-brother's answer. "Yeah. Since we were younger.

Speaking of, the big moron is texting me now," Keisuke said, digging his cell out of his pocket. He flipped it open, reading the text, before typing in a message of his own. 'Having a family day with tou-san. Just call me later.'

'Fine. But you totally owe me later.'

'In your dreams.'

'In reality. I'm going to tie you down and fu---'

Keisuke slammed his cell phone shut, shoving back into his pocket earning a raised eyebrow from his father. "Sorry, annoying friends."

"Oshitari's son? I would not doubt he is an annoyance."

"You knew Oshitari Yuushi in school, right?"

"I knew both Oshtari and Mukahi. Those two were all over each other almost constantly and Oshitari made a sport of making my life hell," Keigo answered.

"Sounds about right. Yuichiro likes to give me trouble just for his own amusement. Rukia tends to cheer him on. I think it's her own silent brand of revenge for taking what she wants."

"You and Oshtari….?"

"Yeah. Since last year. Kaa-san knows, but we just don't talk about it much," Keisuke shrugged.

"You and Yuichiro-sempai have been what since last year?" the twins asked in unison.

"We are somewhat dating, okay? He's willing to admit it more than I am…."

"DATING?!" they squealed, whipping out their cells to text every female in Hyoutei. While this wasn't really how he wanted to be publicly outed, it did at least let every girl know both he and Yuichiro were taken so they could abandoned their efforts.

"You do realize everyone in Tokyo will know you are gay in the next two hours," Keigo laughed as his daughters rapidly text away.

"I would say in an hour, but that's just me," he said, betting spirit coming forth.

"Perhaps you are right. That is not something I will admit easily."

Once the girls were done spreading their rumors through text, they begged their father to go to the mall. Truthfully, they were slightly excited at the prospect of having a gay half-brother. Gay men were always honest about fashion. They had always wanted a shopping buddy. Now they just had to test Keisuke's knowledge of the fashion world.

"What do you think," Miko asked, twirling around in the couture outfit of her choice.

"Looks like something you can buy at any bargain store," Keisuke sighed longing to go to the sports store across the way.

"Are you serious? Hello!! Manilo. Chanel. Dior. Dolce and Gabbana. Versace. Any of these names mean anything to you?"

"No. I'd rather spend money on tennis equipment, books, manga, anime…"

"You're an otaku," Tsuya asked, a slight eager glimmer in her eye. "What's your favorite manga?"

"I really only watch them with my mom. Death Note, Naruto, Gravitation, Gundam….etc. Even some as far back as Evagelion or Sailor Moon."

"You watch Sailor Moon? I love Sailor Moon."

"My mom likes it. Kind of bored me after the hundredth season," he said with exaggeration.

"Your mom seems totally cool. Actually I agree with Keisuke-kun. Lets go to a media store. I know one on the third floor, that has awesome movies and manga." She grabbed her purse, grabbed her brother's wrist and pulled him along. She hadn't found any clothes that had really sparked her interest anyways.

"You seem completely different than your twin," Keisuke pointed out, making small talk as they browsed the media store.

"Yeah. Because we are twins everyone expects us to be the exact same and I've tried to act like Miko-chan--I really have. But I'm just not like her. I prefer otaku spazzing and tennis to fashion. Because I'm a few minutes younger she thinks she's the boss. Really I'd prefer to have a Nittle Grasper shoulder bag rather than a Marc Jacobs purse. I'm twelve. What do I need with a purse that big."

Keisuke smiled at her. When she was away from her twin she was actually tolerable.

"To be honest, I would like to be separated from Miko. But kaa-san and tou-san were always fighting, she was the only person I had. Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Well I've always wanted to cut my hair. I love visual kei and I love their sometimes odd hairstyles. I would love to cut my hair short with bangs and get like blue and purple low lights."

"Then do it."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

"You want to define yourself as separate from Kimiko and if changing your appearance will declare your independence then go for it."

"Daddy would kill me…."

"No, he's going to kill me. Because you are doing it," he said, this time leading the way to the hair salon under the food court. Being an Atobe had it's advantages even here. The number 1 hairstylist in the place made sure they were pushed to the front of the list and soon Ketsuya found herself in a salon chair, scissors cutting away her long hair. She had given the stylist her basic idea and left the rest in his hands. The best stylists always worked well on improvisation.

Two hours later Ketsuya looked at her reflection with complete and utter disbelief. The person staring back at her was not Atobe Kimiko, but someone completely different. Her long black hair was cut off to just above her shoulders, long bangs covering her forehead--tucked behind her ears. Purple and blue lowlights shimmered through out her hair.

A few months ago she had been a carbon copy of her sister. Flashing about their wealth. Insulting Keisuke. But now she through her arms around her elder sibling thanking him repeatedly for giving her something she always wanted. "Arigatou, aniki."

He was stunned for a moment. He didn't like to be touched so familiarly, but for someone reason he didn't mind her hugging him. It even felt natural to be called 'aniki'. How odd.

----

Kimiko shrieked in horror at what her mirror had done. Ketsuya wasn't but Ketsuya anymore. Tsuya shook her head in denial. "No, I'm not you anymore, that's why you're upset."

Keigo didn't mind at all. He had been worried about Tsuya for some time. She hadn't been coming into her own. The Atobe personality had not been coming out in her. She had been passive for quite a while, but now it was time for her to start coming into her own. "About time."

----

"You have fun today," Jirou asked as he grabbed napkins for their usual pizza night.

"Yeah, lots of fun actually. Oh, and I invited Tsuya over to hang out."

Momentarily, Jirou chocked on his pizza, staring in disbelief. "Wh-why would you do that?" he coughed.

"Hey, you want to date tou-san than you need to get along with his other two children. Besides they might just very well be your stepdaughters one day."

Jirou glared at his son. "Cheeky brat."

-Chapter 7 Owari-


	8. Chapter 8

Awkward. Very awkward. Extremely awkward even.

"How can a man be a kaa-san? Are you sure he's your kaa-san?"

Keisuke nodded for the thousandth time. For the past twenty minutes Ketsuya had done nothing but stare in disbelief at the man Keisuke introduced as his mother. "Tou-san and kaa-san dated till they were sixteen when kaa-san ran away to Hokkaido."

"But how can a man give birth? That doesn't make sense."

"Tell me about it," Keisuke and Jirou said in unison, laughing soon after.

"You're the 'other woman' tou-san left kaa-san for?"

"I guess? I didn't tell Keigo to get a divorce, he just up and told me he was getting one."

"Are you and tou-san going to get married?"

"Well….I don't know. He is still Atobe Keigo and there is already the scandal building with Keisuke. I mean I would like to…." Jirou sighed, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"Tou-san does seem happier as of late. He never was really happy with kaa-san, then again none of us were. Maybe Miko was but I never was. Kaa-san always paid attention to tou-san. Even when we were babies she ignored us for him. I remember when I cut my knee on a tennis court, she ignored my cries completely. She just stared at father as he took a swim. But the moment tou-san saw me crying he ran to me and tended to me."

"I don't understand how a mother could ignore her own children. No. No. I always worried about Keisuke nonstop, even when he was just playing with his cousin. Oh, I don't even like to think about things that could hurt him," Jirou despaired, holding his head. "So I won't. Who wants take out? Because I do."

"Take-out?"

"Like a personal chef, you could say. They cook the food and bring it to you, except you have to pay them," Jirou explained, grabbing a menu and the phone. "I'll get the usual, sound good?"

"Good for me," Keisuke agreed.

"You do this often?"

"Yeah. Kaa-san works long hours a lot so we order out. Pizza. Sushi. Burgers. What ever we are in the mood for?"

Forty minutes later Ketsuya found herself looking at an array of food she had never seen before. She knew what the sushi was, she wasn't stupid. But this other stuff looked so greasy. "We like western style food," Jirou smiled, grabbing a piece of breaded chicken.

"You eat this on a regular basis? What is that noodle looking stuff?"

"You serious? You've never had ramen before? Hold on and I'll get an egg. It's really good with egg on top," Keisuke said, placing his ramen down and making it get up.

"No, that's okay. I'll just eat it as is," she said, picking up the noodle dish and chopsticks. They watched as she fiddled with the eating utensils not knowing how to maneuver them. Keisuke grabbed them, breaking them for her. "You break them first then eat. You never used chopsticks either?"

"Of course not. We always use forks and spoons and knives. Do you have a pair of chopsticks for each food?"

"No. You don't want to use the chopsticks you can just pick the sushi up with your hands," Jirou answered, leaning forward and demonstrating. "Though if I remember right, you're probably use to eating with three forks, two spoons and the likes."

"Isn't that normal? Even for middle-class people?"

"Not in this world. Chopsticks are normal to use. Chopsticks or fingers."

"Not for me. I've always used silverware."

"I'm sure its more like gold ware," Jirou laughed. "And I have to say, you're taking Keisuke being your brother very well. Considering he is the legal heir."

"What?"

"Didn't you know? Keisuke is the heir. Your sister is second in line and you are third in line."

"Tou-san didn't tell us that."

"I bet he didn't. I doubt you would take it as hard as your sister considering she doesn't get the company, Keisuke does," Jirou pointed out, slurping down a ramen noodle.

"Hontou ni?"

"Yeah. Not like I exactly want to be an heir or anything, but that's what I was told."

"How can you be so nonchalant about it? If you are going to be the Atobe heir then you have to look the part. Going to Hyoutei is only a small step. Wearing these garbs that you do is completely unacceptable. You need to become an Atobe. Looks and all. You need to attend meetings and socials. You need to mingle with business partners and woo their daughters," Tsuya rambled off. She would need to transform her brother just like he transformed her.

"No thanks. I'm not one for suits and ties and fake smiles."

She stood up with hands on her hips. "Then you better learn. You will be the face of our family. You need to look the part."

Jirou felt a wry smile grace his features. "You're like Kushina-san. She gave me a similar speech when she believed me and Keigo would be a serious couple. I was 15 than. She found out that Keigo and I were together and our relationship was serious. Transformation, she said. To become an Atobe."

"I'm like obaa-san?" Jirou chuckled lightly at the pride in the girl's voice. She was obviously close with her grandparents.

"How about this? You have full permission to transform Keisuke into an Atobe."

"YAY!!" she cheered. A evil glint in her eye as she stared at her brother.

-------

"Oh my god," Yuichiro and Rukia gaped as Keisuke appeared at school. Keisuke looked completely and utterly different. Before his hair was scruffy and unkempt. It looked as if he had eternal sex hair, but now….now his hair was trimmed down and perfectly straight. Coiffed and flat against his profile. His skin impeccably clean and shining. Nails filed and manicured. Uniform completely winkle free. He looked the epitome of a rich Hyoutei boy.

"What happened to you," Yuichiro asked, circling his lover.

"I think he got Atobe-fied," Rukia suggested, shooing the gawking girls along. It seemed quite a few girls were stopping to ogle their friend.

"That's exactly what happened," Tsuya chimed in, hooking her arm with Keisuke's. They took the time to gap between the Atobe sister and their friend. What had happened to those two? Keisuke looked like an Atobe while Ketsuya looked like a normal teen.

The press took this opportunity to appear on the scene and begin snapping pictures like crazy. Due to Hyoutei rules they could not enter the school grounds. That's what zoom was invented for. "Ketsuya. Keisuke. Look this way." They yelled out, trying to get that perfect money shot.

"Keisuke-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Someone you like?"

"Do you play tennis like your father?"

"Do you plan to follow in your father's footsteps?"

Piranhas. All of them. It was now common knowledge that he was Atobe Keigo's only son, first born child, and heir to the Atobe fortune. That made him a commodity to everyone.

"You've won the genetic lottery. How does that make you feel?"

He was really getting tired of being asked stupid questions. This is why he took to ignoring the press and proceeded inside the building.

"Well, poo, with all this press around how can I molest you," Yuichiro pouted. Tsuya blushed at this remark while Keisuke glared. "How about I just break it off and we don't have to worry about it."

"That's not cool."

"Why don't you worry more about exams than your libido? This may be an elevator school, but we still have exams and all to soon the year will be over."

"Who are you? Student council president?"

Keisuke glared at the not funny joke. Yuichiro thought himself funny.

"Don't forget, you are coming over after practice," Tsuya told her brother. "Tou-san wants to show you something."

"Hey, Kei, you said you would come over to my house today. So we could 'hang out'."

"We can 'hang out' some other time. And I said maybe, I didn't promise. Plus, my dad is my dad. I can't just tell him no."

"Fine, I see how it is," Yuichiro pouted, stomping off.

"I'm not apologizing," Keisuke called after him. "He'll get over it. He won't admit it, but I'm the one pulling his leash."

------

"My room?" Keisuke asked in incredulity, staring at the room that was the size of their entire apartment.

"If you want it."

"I-I….can't. That would mean moving in here and I…I just can't."

"I'm going to ask Jirou to move in here. That apartment is just not acceptable for either one of you. Jirou is stubborn but he'll give in. Besides all the servants are eager to see their young Jirou-sama again."

"You can ask him, but I'm telling you he's not going to cave easily."

--

"I can't believe you caved this easily."

"What? Don't you want to live in Atobe Manor? It's a beautiful house."

"I get it. You think tou-san is going to propose, right?"

"Of course not. This is just a step in that direction," he smiled, watching as the movers cleared their things from the apartment. "Besides, deny it as I might, I still love Keigo a lot and I do want to marry him. Keisuke, we are finally going to get the life we should have had."

"The life you abandoned to have me, you mean?"

"The only thing in my life I regret is running away. I don't regret being with Keigo or having you. But you should have grown up with both your parents. You should have grown up an Atobe, and now you will."

"Kaa-san, I can still grow up an Atobe and not live up at Atobe manor."

"Keisuke, this was my decision. Not just for you, but for me to. We are going. Think about it, we wont have rent payments anymore, personal chefs to cook things other than curry, I can quit being a host…."

Jirou inwardly smirked at the widening of his son's eyes. That was the winning argument. Keisuke hated Jirou being a host, now there was no way he would fight this move.

He crossed his arms with a small, false indignant pout. "Well if you really want to move."

Jirou chuckled, kissing his son on the forehead. "Good boy."

----

"Keisuke-sama, there is someone Keigo-sama wishes you to meet," the head maid bowed. Keisuke jumped off his bed following her out of his room. They had been living here for upwards of three weeks now and he still wasn't use to being called Keisuke-sama, even though many referred to him like that now. He followed the maid downstairs towards his father's study. She stopped outside the doors, pushing them open for him. He stepped inside, the doors sealing behind him.

"I'll be," a low feminine voice said. He turned to see a pair of elderly adults staring directly at him. The woman got up to circle around him. "Except for that blond hair he looks exactly like you did at that age, Keigo," she said.

"This is the estranged bastard child."

"Father," Keigo sighed.

"His name?"

"Atobe Keisuke. His mother named him after you, father."

The man looked his grandson up and down. "You want this boy to take over Atobe Corp."

"He is the legal heir. I've already changed everything to identify Keisuke as the heir. There is nothing you can say to change that. I just thought you might like to meet your eldest grandchild."

"I like him. He looks the part of an Atobe. Strong chin. Strong spirited eyes. Beautiful skin. Yes, an Atobe indeed," Kushina smiled, embracing the boy. Keisuke was a little shell-shocked but accepted the hug.

"I'll reserve judgment. The boy's mother?"

"Someone you are very familiar with. I'd rather not explain the details, but Akutagawa Jirou is his mother."

Kushina looked back at her son. "Jirou-kun? Ah, that's where that spirited light comes from. Yes, you most definitely have Jirou-kun's eyes."

"Thank you."

"I'll put this boy under my wing until the time I am convinced of his aptitude to run this company. You'll introduce him this weekend at the social. Jirou-kun will be there with you as well. You need not give details but you will introduce Keisuke to the shareholders."

"Fair enough. Keisuke, are you ready to enter the world of high society?"

Keisuke looked between the three adults, gulping nervously. What had he got himself into? There was no arguing. No room for rejection. His future was set.

-Chapter 8 Owari-


	9. Chapter 9

The shareholders party was in full swing--if it could be called that. Rich women sat amongst each other, martinis in hand, gossiping about the latest scandals. Men stood around in clouds of cigar smoke gloating about their acquired assets. A world of riches and jewels. The world Keisuke was intended to become part of.

The maids were lucky to get him in nice dress clothes. They had tried their hardest to get him into a suit but he adamantly refused. Instead he opted for dress pants and a blue dress shirt. It wasn't what they wanted but he was sure to break a lot of hearts tonight.

He stepped out into the foyer at his father's side, the daughters of the shareholders gawking at him. They all wanted their chance at this beautiful boy and their parents wanted them to have that chance.

"Friends, comrades, tonight I introduce the heir to Atobe Corporation, my son Atobe Keisuke."

They applauded, each shareholder running forward to hurry and make a great first impression. After the tedious hand shaking and introductions Keisuke was rushed off by mother's to their daughters. Girl after girl approached him, batting their eyelashes at him, curtseying or bowing to him. Somewhere in this mess he found that his parents had disappeared leaving him among the cougars.

-----

Jirou looked around happily at the plants the garden held. It had been to long since he had walked these grounds. Now he was here, walking them with Keigo holding his hand. It was almost like time stood still here.

"Are you okay?"

"Hai. Just thinking."

"Then you realize where we are?"

"Un. The rose gardens. Your mother like to grow a rare blue rose here. They were beautiful, and looked like ice when wet with dew. I remember," Jirou smiled.

"Do you remember anything else particular about this place," Keigo asked, pulling Jirou down to sit on the fountain's edge.

Jirou looked around for a moment. "This is where you first told me you loved me. The place you first kiss me, too."

"Yes. I never once allowed Murimura to walk these gardens. She always asked and I told her it held memories precious to me. Not to sound corny, but this place kept my memory of you alive."

Jirou hopped up, walking to the blue rose bush and caressing a newly budded flower. "I remember, after you told me you loved me, you took me up to your where you had blue rose petals scattered across your bed. You toke my virginity that night. And the morning I took a bath in blue rose petals. The whole team questioned for days about the scent," he laughed.

"Yes. Wouldn't they make a lovely flower for our wedding?"

"Un. The perfect flower, but you have to propose first," Jirou reminded with a smile.

"I do, don't I?"

Jirou nodded, coming to sit back down next to Keigo and stare up at the moon.

"Then marry me."

"Some things cant be spontaneous. Proposals are one of them."

"Look down for a moment," Keigo sighed.

Jirou did as told, gasping in shock at seeing the heir down on one knee, a blue rose in hand. Upon close inspection Jirou could see something sparkling, hidden beneath it's petals. He carefully opened them to pull out a ring. Not just a ring. The perfect ring. A ring he used to joke about wanting when they were younger. "Keigo…."

"Will you marry me?"

Jirou could feel tears threatening to fall. No, not threatening--they were falling. "Only if you promise me something."

"Anything."

"We'll never be a part again, for as long as we live."

Keigo stood to tower over Jirou. He took the man's face gently in hand, leaning down to kiss him softly. "You think I'll ever let you go again? You are stuck with me forever."

"Keigo," he cried, throwing his arms around his fiancé and crying tears of pure joy.

------

"Okay, we have to invite Shishido and Choutarou…."

"You invite one the other is automatically there. You know that. Same rule applies for Mukahi and Oshitari."

"Of course we have to invite the Oshitari's. What would Keisuke do without his boyfriend?"

"Kaa-san!" Keisuke groaned.

"What? I'm not supposed to know. I'm not stupid Keisuke. I see there is more than friendship there."

"Our son is dating an Oshtari? If this boy is anything like Oshtari Yuushi than ore-sama will not stand for it."

"He's exactly like his father. Don't know why I put up with him either."

Jirou leaned over to pinch Keisuke's cheek playfully. "You're in love."

"Yameru!!"

"Back to guest list. M y parents and grandparents. Your parents, of course. Actually a small ceremony will be best. Anyway we can keep the press out of this? I don't want our marriage to be front page news."

"Done. You think I would let the press ruin my wedding day?"

Jirou smiled. "Noppers."

"Wait, Jirou-san, what are you going to wear? A dress?" Kimiko asked her future step-parent.

"I was thinking a kimono. I kind of don't want to wear a dress and stop imagining it," he said, turning his attention to his lover.

"You didn't seem to mind when we were in Senior High."

Keisuke's eyes grew wide. "You wore a dress? When? Why?"

"Inappropriate. We can't talk like that in front of the kids. And it was one time."

"Three times. Would you like me to go into details? I believe there was the girls uniform, French maid….."

"URUSAI!!!!!" Jirou yelled, trying to make sure the kids didn't hear this. What they did in the bedroom was their business.

"Tou-san is so happy now," Tsuya laughed.

"Yep."

"So is kaa-san. These two were made for each other. Now I think we should make an exit before things get physical."

The twins followed their elder brother out of the sitting room looking at him in confusion. "Physical?" Ah, to be innocent.

"Ah, where did minna go?" Jirou asked, after his screaming was done.

"They left us some alone time to see if that French maid outfit still fits."

"No they…wait you still have it?"

"Of course. You think ore-sama would be rid of it. I have all our toys from back then."

"Wedding arrangements can wait," Jirou suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and pulling Keigo up to their room. Keigo smirked in victory. He still owned Jirou through and through.

-----

Murimura smirked in victory as she entered the temple. Ootori was so kind natured. She was thankful he was so easily manipulated. He told her everything she needed to know about Keigo's wedding. She was going to still her ex-husband back. She wanted her money back. Her husband. The kids the other woman could take. She only had them to make him happy.

She took a seat behind Ootori and his lover. Ootori turned back to her with a smile. "Glad you could come, Murimura-san."

"Choutarou," Shishido scolded. Choutarou was generally a nice person unless you messed with one of his friends. That was one thing Ootori Choutarou could not tolerate therefore he did not tolerate it. Shishido was the only person that could see when Choutarou became….well evil. Now was one of those instances. He hated it when Choutarou went all evil, his ass would hurt in the morning.

She ignored them, looking about the room. Her mouth fell open at the blue roses that adorned the hall. She had begged Keigo for these and yet he had refused. The ceremony started, their daughters as the flowers girls in beautiful lavender kimonos. This wedding was perfect. Everything a girl could dream of. Everything she had wanted and had not received. Naturally they had a HUGE wedding but the feelings, emotions, weren't there. She could hardly believe that this was a wedding between two men.

Keigo had not been that vocal when reciting their vows at their wedding. In fact, it seemed like a chore to him then. Now he was happily saying the words while stroking his bride's hands. He was truly in love. Everyone was happy for the two men. Happy tears were all over the room. This wasn't right. This was all supposed to be hers. Her had went into her purse clenching her father's pocket knife within. How beautiful would the blond look with blood pouring across his sakura dusted kimono?

No. Stabbing the blond would get her no where. The one she wanted was the one that ruined everything. That bastard of a child. That would hurt everyone. This marriage would be over before it even began. Ootori had been foolish to give her what she wanted. Extortion hadn't worked, but this would.

"You may now kiss," the priest said, the two coming together in a passionate exchanged to seal their love. They were soon crowded by family congratulating them. She pushed past them, placing a fake smile on her face. "I'm glad you found happiness," she bowed to Keigo.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to congratulate you. Ootori told me about the wedding."

Both men turned their eyes to their silver haired kouhai. He smiled at them. Her eyes shifted to the left seeing their freak of a son entering the restroom hall. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom." She walked off towards the restrooms.

"What's wrong Choutarou?"

"I thought for sure she would try to hurt Jirou-sempai in some way. That's why I invited her. They let her out of prison once but if she tried something on Jirou-sempai they would put her away permanently."

Keigo raised an eyebrow. "You put my husband's life on the line to put that woman away?"

"Well not really. We would all be around him. We could stop her before she did anything. She's a desperate woman. Desperate women can do crazy things," Choutarou sighed.

Oshtari pushed his glasses up looking about the room. His eyes widened in horror. "What if she doesn't blame Jirou? The ultimate way to hurt a parent…."

"Keisuke! Where is Keisuke?!" Jirou cried out looking for his son.

"The restrooms!" Gakuto yelled. Everyone looked on in horror as Jirou ran towards the bathrooms not carrying if his kimono ripped or not. Keigo was on his heels bursting through the men's bathroom door. Murimura was gone but a sight of horror met not only the Atobes but also the Oshtari's. Blood splattered the walls. Stabs wounds littered both boy's bodies. Somewhere in the background someone yelled for paramedics. Jirou's world came crashing down.

------

"Yuichiro-kun suffered minor defensive wounds. He'll be fine in a couple of days," the doctor told them.

"And Keisuke? What about Keisuke?" Jirou demanded. At the moment he could care less about Yuichiro, not when his son was possibly dying.

"He's unconscious, but he'll make a full recovery. He was stabbed seven times but nothing hit a vital organ. The person that did it was obviously and amateur, probably scared, and I would say he fought back if the bruises littering his arms are anything to go by. But he'll be perfectly fine. In a bit of pain, but nothing long term."

Jirou collapsed against his husband, crying happily. That was the scariest moment in his entire life. He had been seriously terrified that he was about to lose the most important person in his life. Of course Keigo was important but Keisuke was his son. His light. "Thank kami-sama."

"Did the police find her?" Keigo asked, running a shaking hand through Jirou's hair.

"Yeah. About two miles away from the temple covered in blood. They are putting her away permanently," Oshtari answered.

"They better. If I ever see head or tail of her I will kill her. Attack my son will she…."

"Jirou-sempai. Atobe-san. I am so sorry. I honestly didn't think she would…." Choutarou bowed, crying in shame.

"It's fine, Choutarou-kun. I'm not mad at you," Jirou smiled. "Mad at her, but not you."

"Than-thank you, sempai."

-------

"So does this mean I get endlessly spoiled till my wounds are healed," Keisuke joked.

"You think you're so cute, don't you? Keep it up and I'll send in the maids to take care of you," Jirou said, fluffing Keisuke's pillows for him.

"No, not the maids," Keisuke wallowed. Jirou laughed at his son's lightheartedness. It was really this attitude that kept Jirou calm seeing his baby like this. "Kaa-san will you sleep with me tonight? Like when I was little and I use to get sick."

"And then you would end up getting me sick. You use to laugh at me every time I got sick because of you," Jirou laughed. "I'll sleep here tonight."

"Can….tou-san sleep here too?"

Jirou smiled. Keisuke wasn't going to admit it but he was scared to be alone. Why wouldn't he be? He may be a tough guy, but it was only natural after what he had been through to be scared. "I'll go get him."

"Hey, if you and tou-san are going to sleep with aniki then we should too," Tsuya yelled, sleeping bag in hand.

"Yeah, it's only right," Miko agreed.

"I'm sure the bed is big enough for five."

"YAY!!" they cheered running into their brothers room. A soft groan of pain was hear soon after, meaning they had probably jumped on the bed. Jirou returned minutes later with Keigo at his heels. They smiled at the scene laid out before them. All three of the children were sound asleep. Keisuke in the middle, Tsuya on one side, Miko on the other like silent guardians. "I think we just got kicked to the couch," Keigo teased, arms encircling Jirou's waist.

"Think we can both fit?"

"I'm sure we can manage," Keigo smiled, pulling his spouse over to the couch. They laid together, spooned together tightly. This was how things were meant to be. Keigo's hand in his own, wedding rings glistening in the moonlight. Their children sleeping soundly, content with each other. A long time ago Jirou had one wish. A wish to turn back time. A wish to be with Keigo again. Now his wish had come true. Their love had been lost in time, it had merely been taking a break.

14 years had passed, but nothing had changed. He was Atobe Jirou now. Husband of Atobe Keigo. They had three children and life was good. Perfect. No. No time was lost at all.

"I love you, Keigo."

-Lost Time Owari-


End file.
